Underworld
by thegirlwhoreadsfanfic
Summary: -ON HIATUS- Crossover between Twilight and Underworld. Not really related to Underworld. Just uses some of the storyline. Please check out full summary inside. BXE BXJ kind of. PLZ CHECK OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N If I get a lot of reviews on this saying I should continue, I will. I really love the story line and I hope you do too. Crossover between Twilight and the movie Underworld.**

**Summary: **

_Isabella Volturi of Volterra is a vampire. Her father, Aro Volturi, and mother, Athendora Volturi, are the rulers of the Underworld. Vampires are the top of the food chain and are the respected nobles. Centuries of war between the Lycans and vampires was starting to take its toll on their empire. A vampire enters Isabella's life, Sir Edward Cullen. But he must leave for war. Isabella hunts Lycans with her brother Emmett during their free time. What happens when she is captured by the famous La Push pack? What happens when she befriends them and a certain special Lycan, Jacob Black? _

**Preface**

The war between Werewolves and Vampires has raged on for centuries. The werewolves were an infectious breed. Once a human was infected by them and changed, they would never return to their human form again. One day, during Charles' rule of the Underworld, a captured werewolf gave birth to a human child. Charles ignored the part of himself telling him to kill the baby. He couldn't do it. Jacob Black was the first of his kind. Charles called them Lycans. Charles trained Jacob to be something unique. He was a skilled fighter and chose when he could turn into a Lycan. Charles wanted to make more of his kind. He would starve Jacob and then put the human slaves into his cell. Jacob would bite them and they would turn into a Lycan. Lycans became the guard for the kingdom. Killing any werewolves who came to close. Charles made the Lycans wear a collar that prevented them from changing without killing themselves. Lycans were percieved as the protectors of the kingdom. That was until Jacob rallied together his fellow Lycans and escaped. Charles discovered that his daughter was pregnant with Jacob's baby. He captured Jacob and made him watch as she died. Jacob managed to escape though before Charles could kill him. War between Lycans and Vampires continues on now. My name is Isabella Marie Volturi. My father, brother of the traitor and son of Charles, is now the ruler of the Underworld. We must keep the humans safe from the Lycans while watching our own backs. The world has become dark. No one is to be trusted. Everything is a risk. My father scolds me often for hunting Lycans with my adopted brother Emmett. He does not want anything happening to his only child, his only daughter. I'm on the Council. And when the time comes, I will take on the role of an Elder as it is my birth right. That is, unless I can survive till then.

The Underworld

I was currently in my room getting ready for the meeting that would take place in an hour. Alice Brandon, my best friend and the daughter of Markus and Didyme who ruled the kingdom closet to mine, was doing my hair and makeup. She stood me up and spun me around to face my full length mirror. I looked stunning. I was wearing a black halter dress; the skirt went out about mid stomach. **(A/N Pictures of everyone's outfit on my profile!) **My makeup was light except my eyes looked a little smoky and my lips were a light pink. My hair was in curls. I glanced at my beautiful friend who was wearing a short black dress with straps. A belt wrapped around her waist and the skirt flared with ruffle layers. Her black spike heels gave her a little more height to her short stature. Her hair was in a bun that had some strands framing her pixie face. Her makeup was similar to mine but her eyes were more defined. We made our way down the stairs when I was tackled to the ground by a huge form.

"EMMETT! You're going to ruin her dress and mess up her hair!" Alice whined.

"Oops, sorry," Emmett picked me up and sat me down on my feet. I laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Sorry, I got a little excited."

"I can tell. May I ask why?" I brushed off the dirt on my dress.

"You remember when Lord Caius and his family would come up during the summers for Council?" I nodded my head, "Do you remember his two children, the twins, Rosalie and Jasper?" I nodded my head again. "The last time I had seen Rosalie I had told her I loved her. I haven't seen her since last summer and I truly miss her. Just think, in a few minutes she will walk through that door and-" he was cut off by my father's voice in the hall.

"Emmett, Isabella, Alice, come greet the guests." My father called to us. We quickly made our way to the foyer of the castle. Aro turned to us and smiled. Sulpicia glanced at me and gave me a once over, she smiled warmly at me with an approving look. My mother looked gorgeous in a black silk tight dress. It was one shouldered and had a broach on the shoulder with our family crest. Her long black curls cascaded down her back like a river. I noticed Rosalie and Athenodora looking stunning in red dresses. Rosalie's was silk and Sulspicia's similar to mine; their blonde hair in waves. Jasper and Caius stood behind them in handsome suits. I bowed when we reached them and they bowed in return.

"Lord Caius and Madame Athenodora it is my pleasure to meet you again," I formally greeted.

"All of the pleasure is mine my lady," Athenodora bowed her head to me.

"You have grown into quite the young lady Madame Isabella." Caius commented.

"Thank you, Rosalie you are looking fabulous as always," I remarked.

"Not as good as you my lady," Rosalie bowed her head as well.

"Jasper, it's been awhile," I greeted with a smirk. I saw a faint smile tugging at his lips and I offered my hand. He took it and kissed it while he bowed.

"Yes it has my lady," Jasper stood back up.

"Madame Athenodora, you look stunning as always." Emmett commented and bowed his head and kissed her hand.

"Haven't you grown into a gentleman," Sulspicia laughed.

"Alice has taught me a few things." He admitted. "Lord Caius, always the pleasure." Emmett bowed his head as Caius bowed his.

"As to you Sir Emmett," Caius greeted.

"Jasper, my friend, too long since I seen you last," Emmett exchanged a greeting with Jasper. "And the always lovely Rosalie, could I have the pleasure of accompanying you to the Council Room?" Rosalie looked at him under her eyelashes as he kissed her hand.

"Of course Sir Emmett," Rosalie agreed and slipped her arm through his.

"Ah, is that Alice Brandon I see there?" Caius mused.

"Yes your lordship," Alice said bowing her head.

"You have also grown into quite the lady," he commented.

"Thank you Sir," Alice thanked him.

"It's wonderful to see you again Alice, I haven't seen your mother in ages," Athenodora greeted warmly.

"Yes Madame, too long," Alice bowed her head again. We then made our way to the Council Room, otherwise known as the Throne Room. We had run at vampire speed so I was the first to arrive. I opened the doors for everyone else. I greeted Markus and Didyme when I saw them; as did the others. We then took our seats.

"Isabella dear," my mother called, "will you please let our other guests in?" I nodded my head and bowed as I left the room. I made my way to the front door and opened it.

"Lord Carlisle," I greeted and he pulled me into a hug. The Cullen's didn't like the normal formal greeting. They would just pull you into a hug, which is something I loved about them.

"Isabella you look absolutely beautiful," he commented.

"You're looking mighty handsome yourself Carlisle," I smiled. I was pulled into another hug and I immediately remembered these motherly arms as Esme.

"Bella my sweet child," she greeted me and pulled away to get a look at me. "I swear you're growing up too fast!" We all laughed.

"Come inside, everyone is waiting in the Council Room to begin." I started to make my way to the room.

"Wait, there is someone you have to meet, our son, Edward," I turned to greet him but was met by the most gorgeous vampire I had ever seen in my life. I knew my mouth was open agape. I quickly composed myself before they noticed. His bronze hair was tousled and looked as if he just ran his fingers through it. I wanted to run _my_ fingers through it. His eyes were not the usual blue you found among our kind, they were piercing green. Edward was tall and lean, but was definitely muscular underneath.

"Hello Madame Isabella," Edward picked up my hand and kissed it as he bowed his head.

"Sir Edward," I bowed my head to him in greeting. We started for the Council Room and I felt a pair of eyes on me the entire time. "So tell me, why is it you have never visited, Edward?" I asked as I realized he had never come with his parents to our meetings.

"I'm usually away during the summer, I hunt Lycans and I like to travel to get the bigger ones. The Lycans in my area are small compared to the fully grown ones in the wild." I felt my dead heart thump erratically as I discovered he enjoyed hunting just as much as I.

"That is interesting, I hunt as well. My brother and I stick to the area because they pose a threat to our kingdom. Most are fully grown and viscous creatures. I have been able to capture and return with one from the La Push pack. We have him in a cell below the castle," I boasted.

"Well done, I haven't been to that area yet, which is why I came. I wanted to try a hand at one of them." Edward smiled a dazzling crooked smile.

"I guess you should join us tomorrow then," I invited him. He nodded and I gave him a wink before opening the door to Council.

"Greetings Lord Carlisle, Madame Esme, Edward," my father introduced Edward to everyone then we sat down at our respected thrones. The thrones were positioned against the walls that curved, forming a circle. My mother and father took the head thrones. Emmett took one side and I took the other side of them. Edward sat next to me as there had always been an empty chair there. Carlisle and Esme took theirs next to him. Alice and her parents took the thrones across the room from me. Caius and his family took the ones next to theirs. The Denali's soon arrived and took their respected seats besides the Cullen's. I greeted Carmen and Eleazar and their two children Kate and Tanya. I was quite fond of Kate; Tanya not so much.

"Now to begin, Lord Caius has something to say." Aro called the meeting to begin.

"Yes, there is a clan of Lycans that are very near our area. Their numbers are rising faster than we can capture or kill. I am in fear they plan to attack and take over the Gigandet Kingdom." The room was in silence as we processed this new information.

"I could take my team and be there in two days," I offered.

"Yes, our team is the best in the empire. Their numbers will dwindle back down after a few hunting trips and then you can handle the rest," Emmett added.

"I could add my team to it and have it done faster," Edward proposed.

"That would be wonderful, only I'm afraid their numbers are so large…" Caius mumbled but didn't finish.

"NO!" Aro's voice erupted the quiet hall. "No daughter of mine is going off to hunt a large Lycan pack. I let you hunt here, is that not enough?"

"Father, you of all people knows how successful my team is. We have only lost one person over the past year. We have captured ten wolves and killed over twenty in the last two months alone!" I started to plead my case.

"But that's why I need you here. If you were to leave, who is to say another clan will not rise and attack while you are away? And don't say there are other teams, those other teams are horrid. They are just suicide missions that they go on. You will do as I say and that is final." My father finished.

"Yes father," I bowed my head in surrender, I knew I wouldn't change his mind.

"Can I still go father?" I felt like slapping Emmett in the back of the head right now for being so ignorant.

"We will see," Aro mused.

"Aro how is the fighting on the outside?" Eleazar asked.

"Not good, the last I heard was two weeks ago, which is unusual. The hunters are now being hunted and I'm afraid we have lost several estates throughout the modern world." Aro's voice was grim.

"Oh, have you heard from Lady Irina yet?" Carmen asked in a worried tone. Irina had been like a daughter to them until she was called to duty outside of the Underworld where the humans live.

"Oh Carmen, I'm so very sorry," Athenodora stood and went to Carmen who sobbed tearless cries into her shoulder. I excused myself when the meeting adjourned. I went to my room and changed into my usual black leather hunting outfit. I was pulling my jacket on when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I answered. I started to pull my hair into a bun when I was met by those emerald orbs in the mirror. I knew if I was a human I would be blushing.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to intrude," Edward apologized.

"No, you're fine; I was just getting ready to go out for a ride. Care to join me?" I asked.

"I would love to," he agreed to my request with that crooked grin I was starting to love. I grabbed my crossbow from the table next to my door.

"Let's go," he raised an eyebrow at my bow. "It's not a good idea to go outside the city without one of these," I mentioned.

"Of course," he said and stepped into the hallway with me. We made our way to the door until I was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Izzy I want to go," Jasper said running up to me. I fumed at my nickname.

"You can go if you stop calling me that." I stated grimly.

"Fine…" He muttered sadly.

"Let's go, I'm sure Emmett has the horses set up and the weapons ready." I ran faster at the thought.

"Be careful Bella!" Alice's voice rang down the stairs.

"Always am," I replied.

We reached the stalls and sure enough Emmett was loading up the horses. "Hey Bells, I got Midnight already to go for you. I packed an extra set of silver arrows in the left rear pocket. Everything else is in its usual place. I also put in another silver sword on the right. Now you can go all double swords on them." Emmett directed me where everything was. I hopped on my pure black horse and pet her mane lightly.

"Edward, you can take Bolt over there," I pointed to the brown horse that had a marking down his face that resembled lightning. "Jasper, you can ride Flicka, over there-" I went to point at her stall, but she wasn't there. "Emmett where is Flicka?" I asked looking back at my brother.

"I don't know," he looked around the stalls for her.

"I got her; you didn't honestly think you were going without me?" Rosalie trotted into the barn on the white horse.

"Fine, but I'm not covering your ass," Emmett muttered.

"I heard that and I do not need a goof to watch my back. I can take care of myself," Rosalie defended herself.

"Whatever," Emmett climbed onto his grey horse, Duke. "Jasper you can take Zafrina," Emmett pointed to the painted horse that was very large.

"Before we go, Edward, I would like to ask you what your power is." Vampires all had a power. Usually, the more upper class you were, the better the power was because your bloodline is so strong.

"Mind reader," he said simply and I felt my dead heart drop to the floor. Oh no, did he hear my thoughts of him? "But for some odd reason, I cannot read yours," Edward mumbled the last part. Thank god he couldn't hear my thoughts. "What is yours?"

"I am telepathic and I have a shield to block powers," I told him. "Jasper can manage emotions, Alice can see the future, Emmett is unbelievably strong, and Rosalie has this thing that can make you forget what you were doing and go another way. Kind of like a shield."

"Interesting," Edward said, getting on his horse. I tossed him a crossbow. We made our way out to the gate and I picked up speed to get there first. I unlocked the gate and swung it open. I let the others through and shut the gate.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Emmett.

"Western woods have been stinking lately," Emmett mentioned.

"We were over there a month ago," I realized.

"I know, I guess they are broadening their horizon," he joked.

"Fine, follow me," I instructed and took off towards the woods. We made our way to the western area and I was immediately assaulted by the smell of wolves. "Yuck, you were right Em," I sniffed the air and wiggled my nose in disgust. "Everyone get their bows ready," I pulled mine out and set it. Vampires could only be killed if we are ripped apart and burned. Lycans can be injured with silver and killed by our hands. Both species are basically indestructible.

I heard several bows click and I made Midnight start a trot. The others followed suit. I heard leaves rustle towards the east and I turned my head. I saw it just as the wolf leaped for me. I was pulled to the ground but I had grabbed my sword just as I saw it. My bow was knocked to the side and the Lycan started to growl at my face. I brought my sword up and stabbed it in the side. It howled and fell to the side. I was about to rip its head off with my hands when another pair of hands flashed out and took it off. I looked up to see Edward who had a stern look on his face.

"Thanks, but I can handle it myself." I was livid that he had made the kill when it was obviously mine.

"I know I just wanted to kill the beast for trying to scratch your pretty face." Edward brought a finger up and stroked my cheek. I smiled and climbed back on the horse when Emmett made a cat call at us.

"Bells you sure do know how to make it a close call." Emmett complained.

"You want to see a close call?" I mused.

"NO!"

"That's what I thought. Now come on, I hear three more approaching from the north. Let's meet them and give them a run for their money." I laughed and took off in that direction.

I heard Edward mutter, "She's crazy."

"I know I am," I answered. I saw a movement ahead of me and I pulled my crossbow up ready to strike. The wolf was approaching fast and it came into view just ten feet ahead of me. I waited for the right moment. I positioned my bow to strike between his eyes. A growl escaped his lips and I pulled the trigger. The wolf fell limp to the ground, unconscious. I heard a wolf howl deeper in the woods and a snarl. Two more came from the sides. Emmett pulled his sword out and cut one Lycan's head off. Rosalie did the same to the other. Jasper jumped off of his horse to rip the wolf's head off that I had shot. "Good job guys, I think we did well tonight." I commented.

"Now let's call it quits before something bad happens," Jasper knew that we should quit while we were ahead.

"Oh come on, just a few more," I pleaded.

"Bella, you know you take it too far sometimes. The last time we hunted you had a huge gash in your arm because you said 'just a few more'." Emmett was right there.

"Isabella you got hurt that bad?" Edward asked in a worried voice.

"First of all, outside of the parent's hearing range, it's Bella. Second of all, it was nothing. I have gotten hurt a lot worse." I defended.

"WORSE?" His voice was frantic now.

"Calm down, you should know this hobby comes with a price. Besides, I have to have some battle scars or people won't believe me and then they baby me." I confided.

"Let's go back though," Edward agreed with Jasper.

"Fine," I surrendered.

XXXX

Edward has spent every day over the past month with me. I was really starting to like him more than just a friend. We often went for horseback rides throughout the city and nights we went hunting. We talked a lot and I discovered a lot about him as did he. I found that we had a lot in common. Today was the first day we would be in the training room together. I had purposely skipped my training days since he arrived because I didn't want to scare him away. I often did that when I tried to befriend a guy for more than just company reasons. Emmett told me I was too intimidating and that I should ease up. But I wanted everyone to know that I could hold my own and I didn't need anyone to look out for me. I had to prove myself to others.

"Izzy are you ready?" Emmett asked standing at my door. He was shirtless and had on tennis shoes and gym pants. I don't know how I was intimidating compared to him. His muscles were huge! But he was just a big teddy bear. I loved him and I knew I could always run into his open arms if something went wrong.

"Yes," I grabbed my bag and flew past him and down the stairs before he could blink. I was wearing short gym shorts, a tank top, and tennis shoes. My hair pulled back in a ponytail. I whistled and played with my nails to act as if I was bored waiting on Emmett. I was laughing when he finally reached me.

"Ha ha, very funny, now let's head out!" Emmett rubbed him fingers together and flexed his muscles.

"Emmett you haven't beaten me yet. I don't see why you get worked up every time we go with the hopes of beating me," I sighed at his big headedness.

"Say what you want, you're going down Bells." Emmett pushed his fist into his palm for emphasis.

"Sure," I muttered and walked out into the sunlight. My skin was illuminated and danced like rainbows. I always loved the sight and I often walked the streets of the city to just watch how everyone's skin lit up the streets with mini rainbows. The most beautiful sight ever seen to vampire-kind appeared in front of me. His skin just made him all the more gorgeous and I had to stop myself from jumping him right there and then. He was wearing basketball shorts, tennis shoes, and a loose t-shirt. "Hey there handsome," I greeted.

"Hey there beautiful," Edward said with a crooked grin.

"Okay you two lovebirds, it is obvious you like each other. So get over it and just kiss already," Alice said as she stepped outside. I looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "I've already seen it Bella. It will happen eventually," Alice always had to ruin a moment.

"Thanks Alice," I said and turned to head towards the gym.

"YOU KNOW NOT TO BET AGAINST ME!" Alice yelled at me even though I would have heard her if she had whispered it. Several vampires stopped and looked at us. I smiled at them and ran faster to the gym. Over the last month, I had also found that Edward could keep up with me. He was just as fast, if not faster at some points.

"You know she's right," a rich velvety voice whispered in my ear and I stopped immediately. I had not detected him that close to me. I saw Edward make a wide turn and come back to me. "What's the matter?" He asked as if nothing had happened. I shook my head, I was just imagining things. I continued to the gym with him next to me. Emmett had waited back for Rosalie to join us. Jasper couldn't make it because he was spending it with Alice. They denied it, but I knew they were sneaking around together. "Ladies first," Edward was always quite the gentleman. He opened the door for me and bowed his head as I stepped inside.

"Thank you," I said. I went to the boxing area of the arena. I picked up a pair of gloves **(A/N not the gloves that they use in matches, but the small ones they use in like kickboxing)** and started to hit a steel bag that was set up. It was a new one so I got to beat it to a pulp without anyone's help. I saw Edward at the corner of my eyes watching me. I couldn't place his expression but his eyes were glued to me. I smelt her before I saw her. _Tanya. _Even though vampires naturally smell good, she still used human perfume that stunk. Her strawberry blonde curls bounced in her ponytail as she walked over.

"Isabella, nice to see you actually show up for once," Tanya said with a false nice tone. She was forcing the smile there until she turned to Edward who hadn't even glanced at her. "Hello Edward, are you going to be in our group today?" She asked with pure longing.

"Yes," Edward simply stated and went back to watching me.

"So Isabella, Felix has been asking about you," Tanya was a bitch. She brought that up in front of Edward on purpose.

"Tanya, I told him that I did not feel the same way," I tried to hide my aggravation as a grunt with a punch to the bag that I was imagining as her face. The bag fell to the ground with a thud. There was nothing left of it so I cast it aside and took my gloves off. I put up a new bag for the next person. I turned to see Tanya in even shorter, tighter shorts than mine. Her tank top was a little too tight as well. Her cleavage was spilling out and her makeup was heavy. The ponytail she had in had little strings on it with balls attached at the ends.

"Sure," Tanya said and was about to say something else when Demetri called for our session to start. I still couldn't believe Tanya had worked her way into my class. I knew it was because she was having extra 'lessons' with Demetri.

I walked with Edward at my side to the mat at the one corner of the gym. We stood on the edge of it as Demetri walked to the center of the mat. "Today, we will be having matches. You have to pin your opponent for 5 seconds. No tearing, ripping, or anything to that extent. Those are the rules so let us begin." Demetri picked Kate and Garrett to go first. I knew they had a thing for each other but wouldn't admit it. During the match, they were both afraid of hurting each other. Garrett surrendered and let Kate pin him. Next were Jane and Chelsea. Jane used her power and had Chelsea pinned in the 5 seconds they were on the met.

"That wasn't very fair," I assured Chelsea as she passed. Her power took a little longer to take effect. She could form and destroy bonds between others. I went next and Felix was my opponent.

"Hey there Izzy, I haven't seen you in awhile." Felix matched my movements as we danced around the mat.

"Maybe I didn't want to be seen," I said as I leapt at Felix. I landed on his shoulders and I pulled him to the ground but he pushed me off.

"Oh come on baby," and that's when I snapped. I coiled up and sprang at his waist. I pushed him to the ground on his belly and twisted his arms behind his back so he couldn't pick himself up.

"DO NOT CALL ME BABY!" I put as much venom in my voice as I could muster. I knew my voice was shaking with rage and I felt two arms pull me off of Felix. They turned me around and pulled me to their chest. I recognized the musky sweet smell of Edward. I inhaled deeply and I felt calm and relaxed immediately.

"Bella, it's okay," he whispered in my ear as he rubbed my back. I felt two glares stabbing me in the back, but I didn't turn around to meet them. I knew who was staring at us. _Felix _was jealous of Edward and _Tanya _was jealous of me.

I leaned my head up to look at him. His orbs were full of love and devotion. I brought my face closer to his and felt his hot breath on my lips. I closed my eyes and molded our lips together.

**A/N that is the first chapter. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. I really like the story line and I can't wait to update soon. I know some of you that are ready my other two stories. Please don't worry; I will update them as well. Just a quick warning though, I may not be able to update a lot this coming week because I have softball tournaments. Hopefully my team can make it to Sunday's final match! Tell me what you think of the story please. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward was shocked at first, but his hands soon found their way around my waist bringing me closer. I tangled my fingers into his hair and moaned as his tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance that I gladly obliged. I forgot that we were in a crowded gym with many vampires staring. It just didn't matter. All that mattered to me was that Edward was mine. Edward was in my arms and I would never get enough of this. He was all that mattered. My world seemed to tilt on his axis, revolving around him. We were molded together and not moving except to the rhythm of our mouths.

I heard a throat clear behind me. I broke the kiss and looked to see Edward's eyes, but they were closed. I looked sheepishly over my shoulder and I grimaced when I saw Emmett.

"Isabella, I need to speak with you privately," Emmett's voice was very low; I was actually afraid of him. I nodded my head and turned back to Edward. He was still a little dazed but the other emotion starting to seep onto his face was fear. I gave him a reassuring smile before placing a soft kiss on his lips before running off behind Emmett. He took us to a quiet spot in a janitor closet. Emmett was facing away from me as I shut the door and awaited the obvious scolding coming.

"Emmett," I began but was cut off.

"Bella, don't even start. Just let me think for a minute," his voice was low and agitated. I stood quietly while he sorted his thoughts. "You need to tell father immediately. Tanya is on her way over to the castle at the moment. I know he will be upset by this. You should get to him and explain first."

I stood silently, shocked by his words. "You are not upset?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course Bella," Emmett turned around and his eyes were blazing with emotion, "but because you did that publicly. But I am not upset that you have finally found someone truly worthy of you. Izzy, Edward is a great guy and I'm glad it's him and not Felix."

"Wow… I don't know what to say… Thank you?" my thanks came out as a question. He pointed to the door and I remembered Tanya. "Thank you Em," I said over my shoulder as I ran out of the room. I saw him nod his head and run his hands through his hair. "Edward, we must go," I said as I grabbed his hand and tugged towards the door.

"Okay?" his face mirrored his confusion. I just nodded my head towards the door and he followed suit.

"We must talk to my father before Tanya does. Our little scene ticked her off and she ran to daddy. If my father finds out about our public outburst from another source he will be outraged and you will be in danger of his rath," I explained as we ran to the castle. He nodded his head tightly in understanding as I pushed the door open to the castle.

"Good evening Madame Isabella," Angela, one of our human house maids, greeted.

"Angela, where is my father?"

"In his study as usual," she said and continued on with her duties.

"Thank you," I said politely and made my way to his study. Edward's hand was still in mine as I knocked on the door.

"Come in," my father's voice echoed.

I turned the knob and stepped in. Edward followed behind me, never releasing my hand. Tanya was sitting in a chair in front of my father's desk where he was sitting. Tanya was looking at us with a smirk and Aro had a knowing smile. I grimaced at the sight before me.

"Isabella, my dear," my father stood and came around his desk to embrace me. I had to release Edward's hand for the hug but I replaced my hand in his as I was set free of Aro's arms. "Edward," Aro shook his hand with a firm look. "It is convenient for you to arrive when you did. I was about to send someone for you. Please have a seat," he waved his arms to the seats in front of his desk. I took a seat next to Tanya as Edward sat on my right side, his hand still holding mine. I smiled at our intertwined hands. "Now it has come to my knowledge that you to have gone public. Is this correct?"

"Yes father, I am glad to say we have. I am sorry though for our public demonstration of our affection. We got a little wrapped up in the moment. Please excuse our behavior father," I pleaded.

"Oh Isabella, don't be so foolish. I am not upset at all," I saw Tanya's jaw drop, "I am merely happy that you two have realized that you have feelings for each other. It has been quite obvious how you feel about each other. Please do not doubt my feelings of this relationship. I am in full support. I trust that you have no doubt in your own heart about each other?"

I beamed as Edward answered, "Sir, there is no doubt in a single cell in my body that I do not care for Isabella. She is my life now," I felt my dead heart swell with his words.

"As you are mine," I whispered as I stared deeply into his emerald orbs. I forgot where we were until I heard a chuckle. I turned back to my father and awaited his speech.

"Wonderful! Edward, congratulations on picking yourself a fine girl. Isabella, I am proud of you for picking a true gentleman. If you will please excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to," Aro stood and we all stood in respect. I felt my dead heart soaring at how well this turned out. Tanya seemed pissed off and I felt kind of smug about the situation.

The door was thrown open then and a messenger ran to my father's desk. He was out of breath and I expected he ran as fast as his human legs could carry him. "Lord Aro, horrible news. The Lycans have attacked the northeastern border of Gigandet!"

I gasped at the news. "Send out half of my troops now," Aro instructed calmly. He had a feeling it would happen soon. His plans were all laid out for the battle that was inevitable.

"Father, let my group go. We could help," I pleaded helplessly.

"No my child, it is far too dangerous. I am sad to say though that Edward and Emmett should leave out with the others tomorrow when the troops leave for Gigandet."

"NO!" I shrieked. I turned to see Edward's face was composed in a mask and he nodded to his leader in conformation; which made it all the more real for me. "NO! You cannot take him away from me! I just found him father!" I begged.

"I am sorry Isabella. We need all the help we can gather. Other than you Isabella," Aro back tracked his words.

"LET ME GO!" I demanded.

"Emmett, please take her to her room," Aro muttered. Sure enough, Emmett stalked into the room with a masked expression and cold, hard eyes. He didn't even bother to ask if I would mind as he lifted me and carried me to my room. Not like that I complained, I was too busy crying tearless sobs into Emmett's shoulder.

I was set on my bed roughly. I glanced at Emmett whose masked face was contorted in thought. "Isabella, I am so very sorry. I shall miss you greatly. I will return home to you, Edward too, I promise I will watch his back," he muttered his real goodbye to make up for the fake goodbyes tomorrow before he leaves for Gigandet.

"I will miss you too brother," I stood and braced myself for his bear hug. But instead I was met by a loving, tender hug that couldn't belong to Emmett, but sure enough I felt the familiarity of his chest. I sighed and snuggled closer. I would really miss him. He patted me on the head and left. I went back to my bed and sat down.

I started to think over Edward leaving. It didn't seem fair. Edward and I just admitted our feelings. Now they were being ripped apart by war. I knew my place was to stay with the kingdom for fear of another battle here. They would need me here. Edward's place would be to fight elsewhere wherever he was needed. His place was not here, with me. I started to fear what would happen if something were to happen to Edward. I grimaced at the thought. No, nothing would happen. Emmett said so. I trusted Emmett with too much sometimes. He always watched my back no matter the situation. I knew Edward was in good hands.

I heard a knock on my door and I allowed entrance. Alice poked her head in and I noticed how terrible she looked. Alice never looked bad, never a hair out of place. But now she looked tired and distressed. I ran to her and we embraced for several minutes, just sobbing into each other's shoulders. Rosalie came in some time later and joined our sob group. We had somehow made our way to my bed and sat in silence for a long time. Alice was the one to break the silence.

"Stupid Lycans," she muttered in an agitated tone.

"I know," Rosalie agreed with a tight nod. I just looked at my lap where my hands lay.

"We can't just let them go without us," I said after a moment of thought.

"What do you mean? You and Rosalie can fight, but I am useless on a battle field," Alice questioned my thoughts.

"Yes, but you are very good at sneaking and you did excellent in medical school. I did poorly at it and I'm not the best spy," I explained.

"Well, that is a very good plan Bella," Rosalie agreed after chewing over it.

"We simply have to convince our fathers that we are capable of going," I dreaded that conversation…

"Bella, you know they won't change their minds," the all too clever Alice said.

"What do you see?" I asked. I used my telepathic ability to see what Alice saw while she looked ahead. We both sighed as we saw the future.

"What was it?" Rosalie asked annoyed that she was left out.

"They will say no, but it's worth a shot because it was very blurry and that means a lot is still left in the decision. I say we talk to them now," I informed her.

"Let's," Alice said hopping up off the bed.

We ran to my father's study. Markus and Caius were there as well, just as Alice had seen. They welcomed us in, I noticed the maps and other papers lay out on a large desk on one side of the room and several things clipped to a wall that was plastered with several other maps. All three men looked exhausted and their clothes and hair were messy.

"Ladies, to what do we owe this pleasure?" My father greeted.

"We would like to discuss the plans for tomorrow. We wish you to add three more to the list of troops," I took the first step.

"And who might this be?" Caius asked curiously.

"Us," Rosalie squared her shoulders to appear fiercer.

The three men scoffed. "Do you really think we would send our daughters to war?" Markus snorted.

"Of course," Alice challenged.

"Well, I'm sorry ladies but you are not going and that is that," Aro stated.

"Father, you cannot deny the fighting skills I posses," I pleaded my case.

"And you cannot deny mine either Father," Rosalie pleaded hers.

"I could be most helpful in the hospital Father," Alice added.

The elder's looked at each other in shock. They thought we would bow our heads in defeat and leave. They did not expect us to fight it.

"Give us a minute to discuss this," Markus shooed us away with a wave of his hand. We bowed our heads and moved out to wait in the hall. After a few minutes of anticipated silence, the door swung open. They had masked expressions on and we could not decipher whether we were going tomorrow or not.

"After much thought," Aro started.

"We have found that it would be best to keep you here with the kingdom's guard to keep watch over the city. We cannot afford to lose this city," Caius words felt like a sword stabbing my dead heart.

"Yes, your skills will be much needed here," Markus added grimly.

"But," I went to protest.

"No," my father cut me off, "there will be no complaints. You are staying here and that is that."

I held my head high and stormed out of the room. I heard Alice and Rosalie following closely in silence. I went out to the stables where I knew I would find the boys. Sure enough they were there brushing the horses. I cleared my throat and that seemed to get their attention. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were standing in front of us with masked expressions instantly.

"We just got done talking to our fathers," Alice informed them on our whereabouts.

"Yes, and they find it best that we stay in the city," Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest.

"This wouldn't have to anything to do with you?" I raised an eyebrow angrily.

Jasper cracked first under Alice's hard glare. "Baby, I just don't want you out there in the middle of all that fighting." Emmett and Edward turned to Jasper in disbelief.

Alice scoffed, "Please, I could handle myself. Besides, I would just be there taking care of the injured."

"What else is it?" Rosalie demanded.

"Look, Rosie sweetheart, I don't my girl in danger where I am not for sure going to be able to protect you at all times," Emmett explained, his mask breaking into a face of pure fear of the thought of Rosalie in battle.

"Don't start using nicknames Emmett; you know I can handle myself against a couple of Lycans. My ability can help as well," Rosalie smirked.

"Anything you want to add Edward?" I questioned. He finally glanced at me and I saw his mask break into a look of conflict.

"May I speak to you alone?" Edward murmured. I noticed Alice and Jasper had already disappeared and Rosalie and Emmett were nearly heading on their own. I nodded my head and followed him into one of the stalls. I noticed we had entered Midnight's and I knelt down to my sleeping horse. I gently petted her black mane. "Look, Bella, I love you," I didn't think I heard him because his voice was like a breath of air. I turned around to see he was much closer than I expected. His breath was cool against my face and his eyes were ablaze with emotion. I knew he wasn't lying and speaking the complete truth.

"Edward," I sighed in contentment, "I love you too." I saw his face pull with my favorite crooked smile. His hands cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. It was sweet and short. I laid my forehead against his. "I am going to miss you so much." I looked up to see his eyes had closed and his smile disappeared.

"I don't want to leave you," he pulled his head back and his eyes opened. "It has always been my dream to leave for war, but now that I have met you, I don't want to leave. I don't want to go and be away from you. Bella, you are my life now. I could never live with myself if something were to happen to you. Whether if I could have prevented it or not, I just couldn't."

"Edward, I feel the same way, but I understand. I don't want you to leave either, but you have to. For the Underworld, you have to. For me, you have to. Go out there and kick some Lycan ass," he chuckled. "Just don't ever forget that I love you and will be waiting for you to get back," I kissed his lips once and smiled before I pulled away. "Please come back to me," I pleaded.

"Of course Bella, I love you and will always love you. I could never forget about you," Edward said and pulled me into his arms.

We stayed in the stall that night. It didn't faze us because we were together and in each other's arms for what might be the last time. He left with the others at dawn. I locked myself in my room afterwards and stayed there for several days. I only opened my door for Angela who brought me my blood. I barely drank though. I left my glasses everywhere with only a sip or two from them. I just wasn't thirsty. I felt like my dead heart had been ripped from me. A deep hole in my chest ached all the time. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I asked Angela daily if anything had been reported to Aro. As usual, nothing happened today. I felt the need for a horseback ride. I went to Midnight's stall for the first time since Edward left, which was two weeks ago. I felt horrible for neglecting her, but was glad for our stall keepers. I petted her mane as I sat her up for the ride. We trotted to the gate and I pulled out my cross bow. I didn't bring much with me today; I didn't think I would need it. I wasn't in the mood for killing many. I left the safety of the city and we rode to the forest's edge. It seemed quieter today and something hung in the air but I couldn't tell what.

Midnight was a little jumpy as we made our way deeper into the forest. She was never like this and I began to worry. I decided we should go back. I turned her around to be met by a very large Lycan. It had somehow sneaked undetected by my senses behind me. I pulled in a shaky breath. I didn't have the time to aim my crossbow before the Lycan leapt into the air and knocked me off Midnight. She was a good horse and stayed near. I saw her trying to kick at the Lycan before I was knocked unconscious. The last thing I remembered was screaming Edward's name.

**A/N I am so sorry for the long wait. I have been so busy with softball and my two other stories. I am glad I got this chapter out. Now the real plot begins. Any guesses who the Lycan/wolf was? Like I said before, this story isn't really like Underworld. Besides the eye color, name of places/species, and a few other things; this is fully a Twilight fanfiction. Please review. I love to hear them. I got a review from someone who made me think and revise some things. I would like to thank UnLoveableMe for your review. This chapter is dedicated to you. Well, I hope you like the chapter. I will try to update this once a week. Sorry, but I have two other stories and softball. Semester exams will be coming up next month and I will have a lot of stress. So thank you those of you how read my other stories for being patient. I'm sorry if I can't update them all fast enough for your liking. Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ugh. My head was pounding. I didn't know where I was or what was going on. I stayed still as I thought back over my last memories. I remember bidding goodbye to our troops. Mainly Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. I felt a stab in my chest from thoughts of Edward's carefree smile turning down into the grim line of his mask that I had grown to hate in one night. Speaking of night, I wondered how long I had been out… I let my eyes flicker and then open. I took the scene around me quickly. I was in a cell that much was true. I was chained to the wall with steel chains. I laughed if whoever captured me actually thought those could hold me back. I took in my bearings a little more and noticed there it was cold and damp here, even though that did not affect me. I could smell blood that had belonged to past prisoners. I saw a few bones tied to a chain in a corner. That was _fitting_. I thought to myself.

I smelt the air again and was assaulted by the disgusting smell of Lycans. I scrunched my nose up in distaste. I felt around my body for the weapons I knew were gone. This made me think of the little knife I stored in my bra as a safety measure. I checked the area with my heightened senses and figured there was no Lycan near enough to detect me. I slipped my hand into my top and felt around for it. I came up empty; which meant they had did a full search on me with my being unconscious. I knew these creatures were cruel, but were they really that idiotic? I am sure they understood the tattoo shaping my left eye (stars) that I was the daughter of the King of the Underworld. If my father was calm after finding about my capture and not killing them instantly, he would be furious to know they had stripped me while unconscious. I scoffed, that is if I was found. I knew I would never escape here alive by myself.

I felt another stab in my chest when I thought of Edward. If he were to find out about my current situation, he would lose it. I remembered his words so clearly now.

"_I could never live with myself if something were to happen to you. Whether if I could have prevented it or not, I just couldn't_." He would probably leave the battle in haste trying to get back to me and get himself killed. I cringed at the thought. NO, I was getting out of here now and on my own. I just needed to know who and what I was up against first.

"Hello?" my voice croaked. I must be super exhausted to think my voice sounded like that.

"Hey, vamp is waking up," I heard from a deep voice down the hall.

"We should get Jacob…" but the voice was cut off by a loud growl.

"I'm here. Is that leach ready or not?" I cringed into the wall more out of fear of the voice. I was never one to be scared of someone, no matter their size, especially just a voice. But his voice was low and menacing. It would definitely fit a Lycan, I thought to myself. I had never really spoken with a Lycan before. I had always been the torturer if I went near one, not the negotiator. I was a dark girl, I know. But here I sat; in one of _their_ prisons as _their_ prisoner and _they _were going to torture negotiate with _me_.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" that voice asked as the speaker came into my line of sight. If he wasn't my enemy I would have thought him handsome. He was tall and definitely built. His body was a very deep tan, indicating I was dealing with the La Push pack. This was great. Not only was I defenseless and helpless, I was going up against the strongest and most threatening pack of Lycans, EVER. I shuddered at my discovery. If this was the Jacob that was in the ancient stories I heard as a child and the one we were raised to fear, I was scared for my life. This was Jacob Black; the first Lycan ever. My grandfather killed his own daughter when he discovered that Jacob and she were having an affair and she was pregnant. He even made Jacob watch. Jacob was furious and rallied the Lycans together and rebelled against Charles. My father often told me I reminded him of her. He was only ten when it happened. But he remembers her well. I had seen a painting of her and was surprised at how much we looked alike. She had soft brown curls and heart-shaped face as I.

I heard the steel door slid back and brought me from my thoughts. "So, Princess," I shot an angry glare his way. NO ONE, I mean no one, called me Princess. It was an unspoken law in the Underworld. Anyone who did not know me was briefed before they met me NOT to call me Princess. "Tell me, what were you doing in the woods all by yourself yesterday afternoon? You are always followed by others in your guard," his scary grin started to freak me out. Jacob's teeth were white and straight. He had two K-9 teeth that stook out like fangs. Ooh, that was my last defense if I didn't have another. Venom was poinsoness to Lycans. I internally smiled and licked my fangs that had lengthened at my thoughts of them.

I decided not to answer him, but keep eye contact with his gorgeous brown eyes. His long black hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. His dimples reminded me of Emmett. I felt a pang in my chest at the thought of my brother. Jacob's body didn't help. I had to keep my eyes on his if I had any hope in this. Since I didn't have a strong connection with him, I couldn't use my telepathic ability on him.

"HELLO? When I speak to YOU, you WILL answer!" Jacob's voice rose with anger. I didn't let him see the fear that rippled through my body.

"I wanted to go for a ride. That is all," I answered honestly. I hoped my eyes portrayed the truth and not the fear that I felt.

"Then why were you carrying a cross bow and was decked in weapons?" he accused.

"Protection!?" I said in a 'duh' tone. "I was by myself, first of all. And second of all, it would be pure suicide to leave the safety of the castle walls without some sort of protection."

That seemed to shut him up…

"Will you explain to me why I am alive and chained, poorly, to a wall in a cell?" I asked.

"We are holding you captured of course," his tone sarcastic.

"Please, tell me _why_…" I repeated annoyed.

"You're the princess. The King will offer whatever it takes to get his only child back. You are worth a lot to us," he answered with another scary grin. This time I couldn't hide the grimace that overcame me. His smile faltered but stayed. I saw an emotion flicker across his face but I couldn't place it.

"Oh," I stated simply. I knew my father would do anything to get me out of here. I just wish he wouldn't. I wasn't worth it.

"So daddy will be worried sick about his little Princess," Jacob sneered.

"Yes, he will," I said my thoughts out loud for myself. I hadn't really wanted Jacob to hear that. My voice betrayed me and showed the fear I was feeling. I had never really been scared before. I realized now why. I always had someone there for me. But right now I was alone. I was alone and no one could rescue me. My father's best troops were in another city and I was the best he had left. And I was currently chained to a wall in Lycan's custody. I felt completely helpless and alone. I knew I should be strong. I pushed aside my inner struggles and jutted my chin out with strength. I was going to get through this without showing my weakness anymore. Jacob would never see that side of me again. The side of me that no one had ever seen before. I was never the weak one.

"Good," Jacob's voice was grim and lost the sarcastic tone he had a few moments ago. I brought my eyes from the floor to his. I saw them flicker to a cold hardness before I could decipher the emotion there.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked with a new found strength in my voice.

"Um, I'm not sure yet, but I will promise that you will be moved into nicer quarters," Jacob sounded almost considerate.

"Thank you, I know I do not deserve this," _BELLA! What the hell? Did you just really say that?! Snap out of it. He is a LYCAN. Your sworn enemy! The leader at THAT! _I ignored my internal battles.

"I know, but we aren't as bad as you think we are. I know you were raised to be that way," Jacob's hand patted my shoulder. I looked up in shock. Did he just _touch_ me?! No, I just imagined it. Then why does my skin burn where he had touched me? "Sorry," he mumbled and looked away.

"It's okay," I assured him.

"I'm sorry that you're in the middle of this," he said quietly. I wondered if it was so that the others wouldn't hear.

"I kind of put myself there," I told him.

"I guess you did," he chuckled. "Hey, don't let the others know I went easy on you. I'm supposed to be cruel and threatening. But I don't think I have a bone in my body that could do that to you," Jacob confided in me.

"Of course, I don't want that to change. If I have to stay here for a long time, I want to have at least one friend," I hoped I didn't push it with the friend word.

"Good, I could use a friend right now, too." Jacob smiled a genuine smile that made my insides feel warm.

"I have to warn you though; these chains are getting a bit annoying. Unless you take them off, _I_ will take them off," I warned with a laugh.

"Go ahead; we don't use this cell much. I was furious when I found out they put you in here. A princess doesn't deserve to be in a place like this. Trust me, I will make sure that you are put in a better living quarter," he assured me.

"Thank you, you're too kind," I admitted.

"I know, I'm a big softie," he joked.

"You remind me so much of my brother," I felt pain shoot through me. Emmett, how I missed him…

"Really, I thought you were an only child?" he asked.

"Yes I am, but my father adopted him when he was left orphaned. Emmett was my cousin before the adoption," I informed him.

"Oh," Jacob looked around at the door and cursed under his breath. "Do you think you will be okay right here for a few hours? I have some… business to take care of."

"That is fine," a shudder rippled through me. He noticed though.

"Bella," he began.

"Wait, how did you know I liked to be called Bella?" I queried.

"Um, I was in the woods one night when I heard a wolf howl. I made my way over to it and heard you and your group. I kept back because I didn't have back up and I knew it would be suicidal. I didn't know the Lycans you had brought down though. They were probably wild nomads. Anyways, I had walked up to hear you scolding another vampire with bronze hair," he paused.

"Edward," I prompted. "Yes, he had called me Isabella and I told him I did not wish to be called that when we were not around my father," I finished his telling.

"Yes, that is what happened. I disappeared soon when I discovered the Princess was in the woods. I have been sending out a few of my pack every night in hopes we could capture you. Uh, no offense or anything," he muttered the last part, rubbing the back of his neck. I just laughed.

"Just don't call me Princess and we are good," I told him with a smile.

Jacob returned it, "Come, I will get you proper quarters." Jacob stood and grabbed my hand. His free hand reached for the chain and ripped it from the wall. "I need you to play along and don't listen to anything I say. I don't mean it, okay?" his eyes searched mine.

"Okay," I agreed. I placed an annoyed expression on my face. "MONGRUEL, how dare you!" I raised my voice for affect and put venom in my voice. "Is that good?" I added quietly with a wink. Jacob returned the wink with a sly smile.

"DO NOT raise your voice to ME, LEACH!" Jacob smiled and yanked me into the hall. I saw some Lycans in human form turn around to watch us. I got even more annoyed.

"Watch who you're talking to pup!" I hissed.

Jacob pulled me to a stop and threw me against the wall. "You listen to me right now; I'm only going to say this once. I am the leader here and you will respect me. I have nothing wrong with hitting a woman if she is a vampire. You sicken me," he growled. Jacob had taken a step closer to me and hovered over me. His breath hot against my face and the heat from his body radiating over me. I started having difficulties breathing. Luckily, he stepped back after a few deep breaths, and grabbed my hand. We started back down the hall and our little act did exactly what we wanted it to; several faces wore satisfied expressions. I heard a few mutters of 'serves it right,' 'stupid bloodsuckers,' and a few 'just kill it now.' I internally smiled at their comments. I don't know why though.

We stopped outside a door in the cave like tunnels. "This is my room; you will stay here for right now until I can find a safe place to keep you that is not like that cell you were in. I will be back here in a little while. I hope you do not mind sharing a room with me," I cut him off.

"Love to, keeps me company," I assured him.

"Good, well, um, about your diet…" he trailed off.

"If you could, bring me a lion or a deer. Whichever is easiest," I requested. He gave me a baffled expression. "What?"

"I thought you would want a human…"

"Jacob," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder like he did earlier. "I found out a few years ago I can survive off of animal blood. I tried to tell my father this but he said it wasn't vampire like and that I stopped at once. Well I felt guilty seeing humans walk around with bandages on their wrists and seeing housekeepers carry bodies to their backyards to be buried when we could prevent it. So I started to go out and hunt a few animals and keep them in a secret place in the barn. My maid would go out there and drain the blood from the animal and place it in baggies with my name on them. During meal times, Angela would bring me my meals. She made my food special with animal blood instead of human blood. I felt better about it. I felt like I was making a difference. That is why my eyes are murky," I explained this to him.

"Wow, Bella, you have yet ceased to amaze me," Jacob muttered shocked. I just laughed. He opened the door and we stepped into the room. I looked around to find a small cot against one wall and a few books thrown about the room. There were maps covering the walls and on the floor. There was a small dresser in a corner with clothes spilling out of it. A typical guy's room; I smiled brightly. "Sorry, it is a bit messy. I wasn't expecting a new roommate." I saw a blush appear on his cheeks.

"Jacob, thank you. This is more than I can ask for. I know I do not deserve this after all that I have done to you kind. I hope one day I could prove myself worthy of forgiveness of my past actions," I can't believe I was saying that. I never asked for forgiveness like that.

"I'm trying to show you there is a side of us that you do not know about; the side history books and storytelling leaves out," Jacob defended his reason.

"I see now that there is more to your kind than what is portrayed." I answered with an honest smile.

**A/N I think that is a pretty good place to call it quits. What do you think? Please review and fill me in on whatever's you want to… I'm really super tired. Um, any predictions on next chapter? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke from my short nap when a door creaked open and closed. I sat up quickly to see the intruder. But it was only Jacob.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to wake you," Jacob apologized quickly when he saw I was on his bed.

"Oh no, you're fine. I was just taking a nap," I assured him. He really was too kind. I was foolish to think this creature was a monster. The past week that I have been here he has treated me like a real person. Unlike the others though, they were always very rude and hostile towards me. Jacob and I put on an act in front of the others so they would chide him and he would lose his image.

"Good, I need to speak with you," Jacob came to sit on the bed. We had grown very close over the past week. When he wasn't out, we would just sit and talk.

"Okay, what about?" I sat up more and crossed my legs. I was wearing a pair of his basketball shorts that had trouble staying on and one of his t-shirts.

"One of my scouts retrieved this letter that was addressed to you from a mail carrier. He gave it to me to read, but I thought you would want to read it." Jacob handed me an envelope that had my name on the front. I looked at the return address and my chest ached. _Edward_.

I looked up to Jacob with tears in my eyes. "Thank you," I whispered and took the envelope from his hand. I tore it open gently. Inside was a folded paper, a photo, and what looked like a chain with a locket. I pulled out the letter first.

_Dear Bella,_

_It pains me to think that after the best month of my life with you I had to leave. Honestly Bella, I rather be there with you right now. I look around me and all I see is death and pain. I found the time to write this when we were successful with an attack on a small troop of Lycans outside of Gigandet. Emmett is doing very well. Besides his longing to be with Rosalie, he is having a blast killing Lycans. I know that nothing would be better than return home to you. I miss you so much, love. I miss your smile. I miss your laugh. I miss being able to spend every second of the day with you. Now, all I have to remember you by is memories. Yes, they were great memories. But only a few were of holding you, kissing you, being only yours and you being only mine. I hope that hasn't changed from our separation. I hope to say that this separation is only temporary for the time being. We are doing very well here and I thought you should know that. I am doing my best to be done here and get home to you. Bella, you are my life now and nothing will change that. I love you. Yes, I love you. I hope you will never forget that. I have enclosed a photo of me to keep with you if you ever miss me. Keep it close to your heart and I will always be there. Also, there is a chain with a locket on it. I found it on our way here and thought of you instantly. I want you to have it. The picture inside of us will hopefully carry you through the time we are apart. But do not worry; I will always be right there for you. I promise that you are on my mind every second of every day. I count the minutes since I left you in Volturi. I will return home to you my love. Please wait for me._

_Love always,_

_Edward Cullen_

_P.S. You have stolen my heart; I want you to keep it safe for me. _

Tears were falling down my cheeks and onto the letter. I was surprised. I brought a hand up and touched my cheeks that were drenched with tears. It was very hard for a vampire to cry real tears. I had never done it before. I had never seen any vampire do it before, either. Jacob pulled me into his lap when my tears started to fall faster. I pulled out the picture of Edward. He looked very nice. His usually messy bronze hair was styled neatly. Edward's emerald orbs seemed to bore into mine from the picture. He was wearing his favorite leather jacket he often wore while we hunted. My favorite crooked smile was present on his face. I clutched the picture to my chest and turned into Jacob's chest. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and rocked us. I calmed down greatly. I reached for the envelope again. I pulled the heart shaped locket out and opened it. Inside was a picture of Edward with his arms wrapped around my stomach picking me up. We looked so carefree. The war wasn't bothering us and we were just having fun. I remembered we were at the pier by the lake on that nice sunny day. Our skin sparkled in the sunshine and the picture didn't do Edward's beauty justice. But I had always loved this picture. I closed the locket and put the necklace on so it could stay close to my dead heart.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jacob asked me.

"It's just that…" I struggled with the words. "I miss him so much." Jacob knew who I was talking about. I spoke often of Edward and how much I missed him.

"What was the letter about?" Jacob inquired. I handed him the letter and waited while he read it. He looked up at me when he finished reading. "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do, he was the greatest thing that ever happened to me," I told him honestly. I saw pain flicker through his eyes before they were masked. I was slightly confused by this but I didn't say anything. There was a loud bang on the door.

"Who is it?" Jacob asked loudly and sat me on the bed next to him.

"Seth," was heard from the other side of the door. Seth was a nice guy. He didn't treat me like I was nothing. He was actually considerate of my feelings, but left me alone because his sister would scold him for talking to me.

"Come in," Jacob said. The door opened to reveal the teen. His hair was cropped short like the other Lycans. Seth's body was built and he was tall, but not as tall our muscular as most of the other Lycans. Seth was the only one who knew about mine and Jacob's friendly relationship.

"Bella, Jacob," Seth greeted quickly. His face was distraught and he looked like he was very nervous.

"What is it?" Jacob recognized the uneasiness about the usually calm teen.

"There are several vampires on horses above ground that are on a search party for Bella. We thought we led them east, but they returned a few hours ago," Seth informed us.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jacob demanded.

"Leah said not to worry about it and that they would just go away after a little while. Well, some of the guys are getting anxious. Especially every time one of them crosses an entrance." Jacob had told me about the many entrances they had to get above ground and how it spanned across the forest. He never told me where we were, just that we were underground deep in a forest. Jacob often apologized about kidnapping me. But I actually thought it was kind of fun. It was also a chance to leave the kingdom and not have to worry about things for once.

"Of course it was Leah. And again, I ask you, why do you listen to her? Sorry, Bella, I will be back in a little bit," Jacob stood and made his way outside with Seth close behind.

I was left alone. I curled up on his bed and grabbed the book I had been reading earlier. It was about ancient legends and I found it really interesting. The door opened after some time but I wasn't sure of how long I had been reading. I peaked up from the book and saw Leah in the doorway. She always treated me the roughest. Leah did NOT like me; at all.

"Hello Princess," Leah said with a slick smile. I sat up slowly and sat the book down. I nodded my head to her. "You know, now that Jacob has left you alone for a few hours, I thought it would be good if we had some… girl bonding time." The smile on her face told me it was going to be anything but 'bonding time'.

"Uh," I started to protest.

"Come on Princess, it will be fun." Again, it was going to be anything but 'fun' for me. For her, it might be.

"Uh," I tried to refuse.

"No, you are going and that is that," Leah said, the smile going away instantly. She rushed to me and grabbed me by the arm. "Now don't go screaming. Utter one word and our play date will get worse for you," Leah threatened.

I nodded my head. She roughly pulled me through the door and dragged me down the hall. There was no other Lycans in sight. I couldn't sense any near us either. I started to get worried. Leah was someone you did not mess with. I guess I was on her bad side because she threw me into a room that had torture tools and ropes. She tied my arms to a hook in the middle of the room. I was about a good three feet off the ground.

"Don't even think about getting down from that," Leah warned me with a sick glare. "I'm tired of Princess getting special attention just because she reminds him of _her_," Leah was muttering under her breath. I was barely able to make out her words.

"Leah, I really don't…" I was cut off with a sharp pain in my back. That bitch had whipped me. I saw her walk in front of me with a long leather whip with tiny spikes on it in her hand.

"It's your turn now," a scary grin came across her face and I was scared to death. "Are you ready for some fun?"

"Leah," I protested before she hit me across my stomach. I bit back the scream that threatened to escape my lips. I would not show her my pain. She won't get that satisfaction. I composed my face and readied myself for the next whip. It came, and when it did it was harder than the other two. It slashed across my shoulders and I knew it would leave a scar. I heard the whip slash through the air again and strike me across my lower back. A whimper slipped through my lips, but I held back the cries that were sure to follow. One after another hit me until I lost count. I just bit my lip and thought of Edward. Edward. I thought of his bronze hair that was always a mess. I thought of his crooked smile that was always present on his face. I thought of his beautiful, velvety voice that could make me weak at the knees. I thought of his emerald eyes that were an oddity in vampires, but they were so beautiful. I thought of the way his arms felt around me. I thought of the way he laughed. I thought about the way he made me feel. I was so lost in remembering Edward I almost didn't hear the door being thrown open and a loud growl breaking the almost silent room.

"LEAH!" A snarl ripped through the room. The whipping stopped and I opened my eyes. Jacob was standing there looking at Leah with so much anger that _I _was scared for Leah. His whole body was trembling with rage. I could see the veins in his neck pulsing. His tendons were strained along his arms and chest. "GET OUT BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" He growled. Leah ran like a dog with its tail in between its legs out the door. Jacob took a minute to calm down a little before he made his way over to me. "Bella, I am SO sorry, you have no idea. Oh, look at you. I'm going to kill her," he was saying as Jacob untied my hands and I fell weakly into his arms. "Why didn't you defend yourself? I'm sure you could have taken her," Jacob was mostly talking to himself as he carried me back to his room. "Bella, look at me," I looked up into his pained eyes. "I will never let this happen again. This is my entire fault. I am so sorry. Words can't even begin to describe how horrible I feel for this happening to you. Trust me, Leah will not go unpunished. Let's get you cleaned up," he said as he sat me down in his bathroom. "Um, uh, I don't want to make you feel comfortable, but it will help if you take your t-shirt off," Jacob explained in a rush. His cheeks started to tint with a blush. I pulled the shirt of quickly. When I saw it lying on the floor I was surprised to see it tattered and torn with my blood coating it. Of course it wasn't my blood, but the blood I drinked. I could even see traces of venom on the cloth. I quickly covered my chest with an arm before I told Jacob he could turn around.

"K," I told him. He turned around and paused before going to the sink and soaking a washcloth. Jacob returned to me and started to clean my back. I hissed while he scrubbed. I heard him gasp every time he found a new marking. He instructed me to turn around so he could get the front side damage. Jacob took extra care while he cleaned me off to try not to hurt me. I was glad there was a gentle soul here. I didn't deserve this treatment after all I have done to his kind.

"That should do it, I will be right back. I'm going to get you something to bandage that up," Jacob stood and left the room. He returned quickly though. I noticed the white bandages in one hand and in the other was medical tape. "I'm sorry if this hurts," Jacob apologized before beginning the antagonizing process. I didn't feel much because of how numb I felt though. "There you go," Jacob said, massaging my shoulders. "Why don't you go get some rest for a bit, okay?" I nodded and put the t-shirt Jacob handed me on. I followed him to the room and crashed on his bed. "I need to go take care of some things, but Seth is outside the door. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise," Jacob promised and left the room. I laid my head down on the pillow.

What if Jacob hadn't shown up when he did? Would I have been killed? Did Leah really have it in her to kill me like that? Would she if she had another opportunity? Does she still want to? Is she angry that she didn't finish her job? All these questions rushed through my mind. But one kept repeating itself like a chant. Am I going to die here? Then more like that followed. Am I ever going to see Edward again? Am I ever going to see my family again? What about Alice? Or Rosalie? Or even Jasper? Am I ever going to enter the gates of my kingdom again?

**A/N I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated! I got on to update and my Microsoft Word Trial expired. Mom said she would buy me the program but she hasn't yet because she hasn't had the money to. The other day she gave me the idea of looking for a free download on the internet. Well, I found it. So hopefully I can buy the program before this one expires. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bells," a voice whispered in my ear. "Bells, you need to drink," Jacob was very persistent. It had been a week since my last drink. That was when Leah had decided to have some "fun" and torture me with a whip that had deadly Lycan nails on it. "Isabella," Jacob said with more authority.

I hadn't spoken since that day. Not a word was uttered through my lips. It felt like my security blanket had been ripped away. It showed me what was _really _going on. They were keeping me here from my family. They were keeping me from my love. Just so they could use me to get to my father, the King of the Underworld. All they wanted was a nice deal. I wasn't some piece of property. I wasn't _that_ kind of girl. I was stronger than that. I could deal with this. If I just shut myself off from them, I could plan my escape. At the moment, I didn't even care if it was suicidal to try to escape this maze of underground tunnels.

"BELLA," Jacob's voice cut through my thoughts, "please, just drink," he begged in a softer voice. I nodded my head so he would leave. "Bella, don't think I'm stupid. As soon as I leave this room you are just going to dump it out. I can see the way this is affecting your body. You can't do this to yourself. I won't let you. Please, drink," Jacob grabbed my chin so he could say this in my face. I just ripped my head from his hands and looked away. What I saw in his eyes scared me. He was right, I looked horrible. My cheeks were hollow; there were black bruises under my eyes from no sleep; my hair was a rat's nest. I was just falling apart. My insides were already in a million pieces; especially my dead heart. I struggled with just putting up the act that I was fine. But I wasn't fine. In fact, nothing seemed right in the world anymore. Up was down, down was up. Black and white switched. Everything was blurry and out of focus. My world was turning upside down. And I was slowly being ripped at the seams. All of my strength was drained, leaving me weak and easily breakable. I'm sure Jacob was walking on egg shells around me.

"PLEASE BELLA, just drink," Jacob pleaded next to me. My head drooped and I curled up against the wall. I had been sleeping on the floor in Jacob's room because I knew I didn't deserve the comfort of his bed. I didn't deserve that. No, I deserved to be a prisoner. That was all that I was to him anyways. No one cared about me. Just the big pay check coming when they traded me for their reward.

"Damn it Bella," Jacob cursed when he realized I was going to respond. This time he gave up quicker. It usually took a few hours before he would just leave. He didn't understand the internal struggle I was having. A part of me, a very small part, wanted to listen to Jacob. To comfort him and do as he said. That part broke every time he tried to help me, but just gave up. That part wanted to throw away the broken man that became Jacob. That part knew it was me who was doing that to him. The rest of me knew it too, but I chose to ignore it. I didn't give myself that satisfaction. I was so selfish.

"Fine, if you want to starve yourself, go ahead. I don't know what has gotten into you. I try; I try every damn day to help you. But you just ignore me. Do you want me to start treating you like a prisoner? Is that truly what you want? Is this your way of telling me? I don't know if I care anymore, Bella." His words cut through me painfully. "Wait, I do. I care too much. I care way more than I should. Bella, I think I love you. Wait, I don't think. I know; I know I love you. But I know you will never feel that way about me. Just know that I will always be there for you Bella. Whenever you chose to get over this, you can find me. I will always be waiting for you with open arms. Just remember that," Jacob finished with the door slamming. I can't believe he felt like that. This new revelation caused something in me to stir. That part of me that longed to comfort Jacob broke free of the cage I had kept it in. I stood up quickly and ran to the door. I opened it and started my search for Jacob. It didn't take long, though. I found him with his head resting against a wall just down the hall from his room.

"Jacob," I whispered. His head whipped up. I saw disbelief flash through his eyes before they were masked once again. That same damn masked Edward had worn when he left me to go to war. "Jacob, I love you, too," I told him honestly. I did love him, but as a friend. A very good friend. "Jacob, I do love you. It may not be the way you love me. But I do love you," I said.

Jacob lost his mask and showed his true emotions to me. I saw relief, confusion, love, and more relief. His arms opened up. I quickly ran to him and jumped into his arms. He grabbed onto my waist and pulled me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his took hold around my lower back. My legs wound around his waist. Jacob had tears in his eyes, and I soon realized I was crying too. I was only in his arms for a few seconds before we both heard footsteps approaching quickly.

We both turned to see who it was. I slipped down Jacob's body till I was standing, but he kept an arm around my waist. I quickly wiped my tears and his away.

"JACOB! Come quick!" Embry yelled when he came into view. Quil and Seth were right behind him.

"What is it?" Jacob asked, alarmed.

"It's vampires, at least three dozen. A scout came running in and said they have the King with them. There are also several important vampires with him," Embry reported. I felt my dead heart swell at the thoughts that my father is above ground. And most likely, my best friends are with him. I was very happy by this information. But when I looked up at Jacob, I could tell he wasn't too thrilled. This was his home, his hide-out. And my father found it. That was _not_ good.

"Okay, ready everyone. Let me get Bella ready and we will go up. But from the back entrance. We don't want them to know exactly where we are at," Jacob instructed.

"That's just it; they have blocked all of our entrances. There is only one open, and that is the center of their circle. The King had sent our scout back to tell us we had ten minutes to bring Bella to the surface. They are extremely outraged," Embry explained.

"NO!" I cried. Embry and Quil gave me an odd look. "NO, it's suicide to go up there. If I know my father, as soon as they have me in their line of sight, they will kill you. It doesn't help the fact that you are the La Push pack. They have been searching for this pack for ages. Don't think they are just going to walk away. As much as this may be a surprise to you Quil, Embry, but I don't want anything to happen to you guys. I know we are sworn enemies and all that. You kill my kind, I kill your kind. But I have really just begun to like this pack, besides the one exception," I said before Jacob could say something about Leah. The looks on Quil and Embry's faces were priceless.

"In all honesty," Quil spoke first, "you have been pretty cool to keep prisoner. But you have to go Bella. It was wrong to keep you here, even if it would have saved lives," Quil said the last part under his breath.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"Bella, I didn't tell you this. But we wanted to negotiate a peace treaty with your father. That was why we kept you here. It was a very good opportunity to get the chance to talk civil with him," Jacob explained to me.

"Really?" I didn't believe it.

"Really," Jacob smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I have an idea," I spoke after the thought ran through my head.

"What is it?" Embry inquired.

"Is there more tunnels leading away from here? Maybe ones you don't use very often?" I asked him.

"Yes, there not the safest, but we can always dig ourselves out of there in wolf form," Seth answered.

"Then let's take those and dig our way out a good ten miles away, at least. I know this is your home, but unless you want to be puppy chow, we should probably run for it. Then we can set up troops and get everything organized for when we are ready to speak to my father," I told them my plan.

"Bella that is a pretty good idea, but why did you say 'we'?" Jacob asked.

"Because I'm coming with you," I replied with a 'duh' tone.

"No, you really should go back to your family," he protested.

"No, your only chance of talking to my father is right here," I pointed to myself.

"She has a point," Embry agreed. Quil nodded his head.

"Fine," Jacob gave in. Seth punched the air in victory. I smiled.

"Okay, then we should get everyone together and head out," Quil said.

"Yes, get the others to meet in the west wing. We will take the unused tunnel over there and head north from there," Jacob instructed. The three gave quick nods and headed in different directions to assemble every one.

"Come, Princess," Jacob chuckled while grabbing my hand and pulling me towards his room. I quickly changed in the outfit I had been wearing when I was kidnapped.

"Let's do this," I said as I stepped out into the hall. Jacob was wearing his usual cut off shorts and nothing else. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the west wing. When we arrived, I was met by far more Lycans than I thought the La Push pack had.

"Its fine, Embry told them it was your idea and that if anyone was to harm you they were dead," Jacob whispered comfortingly in my ear. I smiled brightly, Embry was a sweet guy. I was finding it hard to hate my enemies. Seems like they were in the same boat too. "Is this everyone?" Jacob asked Embry as we approached the group.

"Yes," Embry answered.

"Brothers, sisters, we are going to have to leave our home and start anew. Do not fear though! This could very well lead to our peace!" Jacob's voice carried through the room. Everyone looked at him with such awe. I was sure I had the same look. Jacob was a true leader. "We are going to be traveling in wolf form." I think I stopped breathing when he said that. I know that they had been forbidden to hurt me, but I was completely defenseless at the moment, and it was not going to help that there were at least thirty Lycans in the room. Just one swipe of their paw could rip my head off. "It's okay," Jacob whispered comfortingly again, "you're riding on me," Jacob flashed a big smile. I smiled too. That would be interesting. Jacob's body began to shake. His skin ripped apart and a wolf took form. It only took him a second to do it. If I would have blinked I would have missed it. Jacob was a very large russet wolf. His hair was a bit longer than the other is because he kept his hair long in human form. His eyes were the same brown and they were level with mine. That was how tall Jacob was! I reached out and scratched behind his ear. What sounded like an engine staring up came from his chest. He was _purring_. Jacob's large head leaned into my touch. I saw his long, hairy tail swish back and forth. I smiled at this. He was too cute. I looked around and saw many confused Lycans looking at us. Some were a little angered, but most were confused. I saw a few 'awe' expressions. I giggled and put my hand down. Jacob barked at me and I laughed again. His mouth stretched back and he showed his teeth while his tongue drooped out one side. I realized he was smiling. Jacob turned to the others and barked something. They all nodded and lined up. Jacob kneeled down to the ground. I was confused by this. He looked back at me and started to bark. I then realized he was laughing.

"Not funny," I said before climbing onto his back. I had completely forgotten I was in a room with thirty very dangerous Lycans until I looked at the room from my new position. Jacob stood up and I leaned down grabbing some hair on his shoulders for balance. He barked something else and went towards the dark hole. Jacob stuck his head inside. After a moment, he pulled his head back out and nodded towards a sandy colored wolf. He was smaller than the others and was not as built. I concluded it was Seth. The wolf version of Seth stepped forward and entered the tunnel. He quickly disappeared into the darkness. I heard a bark from deeper in the tunnel. What I guessed was Embry and Quil, ran into the dark tunnel next. Jacob then sent in three other Lycans into the tunnel. I figured they were Paul, Sam, and Jared. Jacob then entered the tunnel. I leaned into his back more so I wouldn't brush against the ceiling that was very low. He began to run very fast and the tunnels walls started to blur as he picked up speed. We flew through the tunnels quickly. I heard the others behind us.

After a few minutes, I heard a howl.

**A/N There is chapter 5! I hope you guys liked it! I wonder what the howl was about? Who all was with Aro? What is to come? I guess we will have to wait to find out. But the reviews really help ;). I changed some chapters. 1 and 3 have been revised. So you may want to check those out again. It just has to do with the background of the story. Thanks for reading! Please review! **

**-Haley**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Previously:_

_After a few minutes, I heard a howl._

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks. His ears flicked back and forth. I noticed the hair on Jacob's neck started to stand.

"What is it?" I asked him. The Lycans in front of us had turned around. Jacob, slowly, started to turn around. When I was able to see the view from behind, I was shocked. Every Lycan was crouching in the direction from which we came. Their hairs were standing on end and small growls escaped their teeth. A large grumbling noise issued from Jacob's chest. I realized he was growling; louder than the others, too. All the Lycans turned their heads back to Jacob. The Lycan form of Seth suddenly appeared at our side. He changed into his human form. I could tell he didn't care he was naked in front of a girl. "What's going on?" I asked again.

"Vampires," Seth answered. "I guess our ten minutes were up so they decided to ransack the tunnels. One Lycan keeping guard by the tunnel entrance sounded the alarm for us to get a move on it."

"What happened to him?" I worried. Seth grimaced; I didn't want to know now.

"Jacob wants to put you on my back since I'm a little quicker and he wants to fall back with some of the stronger fighters just in case there is an attack from behind," Seth informed me on the plans.

"Okay," I agreed. It was very considerate of Jacob to place me with Seth. I knew he would rather me on Leah because she was the fastest in the pack, but she didn't like me too much…

"Great," Seth smiled. A sandy Lycan appeared and I climbed onto his back. He nodded his head to Jacob and took off. The Lycans that were behind Jacob and I now followed Seth. While Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, and Sam followed Jacob to the back of the line. I kept my head down while Seth ran. He was very quick and his agility was really amazing. I'm surprised the others could keep up. But when I looked behind me I saw a feminine grey wolf. Leah. Lovely, maybe she will reach out and rip my head off to finish the job. Jacob wasn't around to stop her this time. I dug my head further into Seth's shoulder and held on tighter.

Seth slowed after about ten minutes of running. He cocked his head to the side. I looked up to see the tunnel split into two directions.

"He said to go north, which one leads north?" I reminded him. Seth nodded his head and snorted. He stayed to the left side and kept running. Seth's rhythmatic movements of his body while running was very peaceful. I found my eyes drooping closed.

"_Bella, get back here," a velvety voice called from behind. His musical laughter filled the air sending my dead heart beating erratically. I knew I missed him and I should go back, but why couldn't I stop running? "Bella," his voice started to show his worry. "Bella, why don't you come back? I miss you, we all miss you," with this everyone I had ever loved stepped into the clearing he was in. They all started to run when I was able to find my feet again. I kept running. Why? I didn't know the answer to that. I just did. There was something that I was running to. That something was everything to me. I looked behind me to see they were still chasing and calling after me. I turned back around just in time to see a clearing near. When I reached it, I knew I had found it. _

_Sitting in the middle of the clearing was a puppy. The puppy shifted into a baby that started crying. "Mommy," it called. I ran to it and cradled it in my arms. I looked up to see my loved ones enter the clearing. Their faces all mirrored each other's. They were angry and appalled to see the creature in my arms. I pulled a shoulder back as if to protect it from their evil stares. _

"_How could you?" My father shouted at me. He stepped forward from the others. "I loved you! I loved you! And you went and did this! That thing is an abomination! It WILL die, and so will you!" My father continued to shout. Tears streamed down my face. My own father just ordered me to death. I turned to my adopted brother. He was ashamed. He was ashamed of his on cousin!_

"_Bells, Dad's right. That thing is truly a spawn of William and is a sworn enemy. We cannot allow it to live. You… you are a traitor. Therefore the death penalty is the only right way," my cousin shook his head in disgust. I turned to my best friend. She was just as disgusted. _

"_Bella, that __thing__ has to die. __YOU__ have to die," my best friend condemned me. I turned to my only true love. _

"_Bella, I loved you. I really did love you. Then you gave birth to THAT!? Why?! You had everything with me! That dog was better than me? A son of William was better than me? This sentence serves you right for your actions! You deserve to die!" he screamed at me. I collapsed to the ground. Rosalie, Jasper, their mother and father, my mother, Carlisle and Esme, my best friend's parents all looked down on me in shame. Everyone I loved moved closer to me. They circled around me until the sun was blocked out by their shadows. I hadn't even noticed the sun before then. Before my vision was completely cast out, I saw a russet wolf standing at the edge of the clearing with its tongue hanging out of its mouth in a smile._

I jolted awake from the dream. I sniffed the air and took in my surroundings quickly. We were outside and it was night time. The stars that shone through the trees twinkled in the sky above. Lycans sprawled out across the woods we were in. I had been lying against a russet colored one. Jacob. I swiftly backed away. If there was thing I knew, it was to never ignore my gut feelings. When I moved away from him, Jacob's ears flickered up. His eyes shot open, he took in the surroundings and brought his head up to look at me. Jacob cocked his head to the side. I tapped into my telepathy that I never used.

_Is she okay?_ Jacob thought.

_**Yes Jacob, I'm fine. **_I assured him. Jacob's eyes widened with surprise. _**It's okay. One of my gifts is telepathy with those I'm close to. I never use it though. I don't like getting into people's minds. But it comes in handy in situations like these. **_Jacob relaxed and nodded his head in understanding.

_As long as I'm not going crazy._ He thought.

_**No, you're not going crazy.**_

_Is there something the matter? _

_**No, just a bad dream that's all.**_

_If you want to talk about it, I'll be here._

_**Thanks Jacob.**_

_No problem Bells._

_**What happened in the tunnels after I cocked out?**_

_Nothing interesting; quite boring really. The vampires didn't bother to pursuit us. We got out of there about two hours ago._

_**TWO HOURS? I wonder how long I've been out. **_Vampires didn't sleep much.

_Seth said he didn't hear your breathing even out until about an hour before we reached the end of the tunnels where we digged out. _

_**Okay, good. Only three hours of sleep. I was starting to worry about my health. **_

_No, you'll be fine Bells. Promise._

_**Thank you again, Jacob. **_

_Again, no problem Bells. This is kind of weird you know? _

_**What is?  
**_

_Talking to you in my head. Lycans can do it, well my pack can. Not sure about the others… But we can only communicate like this while in Lycan form._

_**I didn't know that…**_

_Yeah, it comes in handy, but it sucks outside of that._

_**Why?**_

_We hear every thought that crosses one's mind. Therefore, there are no secrets._

_**Ah, yeah that would get annoying.**_ We both nodded our head in agreement. _**How long has the sun been down?  
**_

_7 hours. _

_**Okay, I am going to get something to drink, **_**I went to stand but Jacob stopped me**.

_No! I mean, wait till light and someone can go with you. I will send Seth with you. _

_**You're right, I should wait. **_I sat back down slowly. Jacob nodded his head before lying it back down. We stayed there and talked until the others woke with the sun.

"Hey Bells, you ready?" Seth asked walking up to me in human formed.

"More than," I admitted. I jumped up and followed him to the woods with Embry and Quil close behind. Hmm, did Jacob really think I would run away? "Hey Seth, what's with all the protection?" I voiced.

"There are wild Lycans in the area," Seth said over his shoulder. I sniffed again and smelt their strong stench everywhere.

"Figures," I muttered under my breath.

**A/N totally not how I expected this chapter to turn out! I kept falling asleep while typing this. Sorry guys! I'm glad I was able to fit the dream in this chapter. It works better. Next chapter will be the bonding. I know I said it would be this chapter, but it just didn't work that way. Sorry I ended it at that. I am just really exhausted. I know that is not a good excuse, but I really am. I dosed off for a good hour while typing this! I need sleep! Bad! Well, I hope you liked it anyways. Please review and tell me what you think the dream means and if Jacob is really who we think he is!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

A howl echoed off in the distance. Seth and signaled for Embry to change.

"The area is clear," Embry said quickly before changing back into his wolf form. Quil had ran ahead to make sure that I was safe from being attacked while I hunted.

"Do, you, uh, mind if I…" I trailed off nervously. I never really liked being watched as I drank or hunted. It was just strange having a pair of eyes follow you while you are focusing on the kill.

"Go ahead," Seth waved me off nonchalantly. "We'll be here when you're done. If you need us," I nodded in understanding and took off. It felt exhilarating running. I realized I hadn't been running since Edward left. When he was called to fight, I stopped doing anything that might remind me of him; including running. We had run together often. Now, feeling the air lift my hair and the scenery pass me by, I felt free. Something I hadn't felt in awhile.

After a few miles, I realized I was being followed. I ran faster and then whirled around in a circle to confront my assailant. I turned to see a lanky, sandy Lycan stunned.

"Seth," I started to complain. He bowed his head, ashamed. I tapped into my telepathy so I could speak with him. Luckily, the bond was a just strong enough to communicate simply. _Why are you following me?_

Seth jumped, startled by the extra voice in his head. Then he realized something and relaxed. _**That's what Jacob was talking about.**_

_Yes, I am telepathic. Now, pray tell why you are following me. _

_**Jacob's orders are to make sure you stay in sight. We can't have you running off, Bella. As much as I didn't like the plan, he had a point. So I made a compromise and said I would follow behind you. I hoped you wouldn't be that objective with ME following me. **_Seth's eyes were pleading.

_Fine, you can follow. But give me space when I find my prey. I don't like being watched while I'm hunting. I get really rapacious. If I feel like I have a competition for my meal, I won't think twice about attacking. So, please be careful around me. _I warned. I didn't even want to imagine what could happen if Seth happened to cross me during the hunt. I grimaced at the thought.

Seth seemed to catch my drift and nodded his head in understanding. _**Okay, just don't go running off. That would be on my head and I would be in big trouble. **_I nodded and took that as a go ahead. I left quickly and was glad that Seth stayed out of my peripheral vision.

A delicious smell crossed my path. I changed course and followed it. My vision turned red and I took everything in predatorily. I scanned the area for dangers, even though I was probably the most dangerous creature there. My senses brought me to a clearing. Perfect. A black panther was drinking from a stream. Completely unaware it was being stalked. I circled around the clearing, hidden in the trees. I picked one and climbed up it. I crawled down a branch that loomed perfectly over the panther. Still undetected, I crouched and prepared to spring on my prey. I coiled, and then sprang. I landed on the panther's back. We rolled a few times until I was hovering over it, pinning it down with my hands by the shoulders. It growled and I decided I wanted to have a little fight. I haven't gotten one lately, thought it would be good for me. I jumped off the large cat. We circled each other. The cat seemed to think I was an easy target. It obviously didn't recognize my movements were far different than any human it had ever come across before. I snarled when the cat lunged, I dodged it easily. The black cat stood quickly and spun around to find me across the clearing. It cocked its head to the side in confusion. Probably not grasping the idea of me being able to move that quickly. The panther shook its head and then stalked towards me again. I got a little bored of its antics so I jumped over the cat and grabbed its head in my hands, twisting it while I leaped. It made a cracking noise, and then the cat fell limp to the ground. I smiled victoriously and leaned down to drink. I finished up the cat and then discarded it behind some bushes. Some other animal would come across it and finish it.

What's next? I thought comically. I laughed at out and then ran off to find my next meal. I quenched my thirst after two deer and a small lioness. After cleaning up the mess, I looked down to see if my attire had been messed up. I had a few leaves and I needed to dust off some dirt, but other than that, nothing. I loved this outfit! **(A/N watch either Underworld or Underworld Evolution or just look up Kate Beckinsale or her character Saline.) **I remembered Seth was following me after my vision cleared and I was back to myself. "Seth, I'm done," I called out. A sandy Lycan can into view a few seconds later. _Hello, _I greeted when I tapped into my ability. Seth snorted in acknowledgment.

_**Um, we have to get back now. **_He informed me. I nodded my head and we raced off. As we reached a comfortable pace, two other Lycans came from the sides and trailed us. We reached the camp after a few minutes. The sun was high in the sky and my skin was alight with rays of mini rainbows. A few Lycans turned their heads at our arrival. A tent was set up on a hill and Seth moved in that direction. I followed him quietly, keeping my head held high though through the harsh stares. I heard voices coming from the tent as we neared.

"I'm trying, just give me time," I was able to catch just before the voice was hushed.

"They're back," a girl's voice spoke. I recognized it as Jacob and Leah talking. A tent flap flew up and a grey Lycan stepped out. Leah gave me a look then trotted down the hill and out of sight while flicking her tail back and forth.

"Bells," Jacob exclaimed happily from the tent entrance. I stored the encounter in the back of my mind to study later. I returned the smile as Jacob held the flap up so I could step inside. The tent was large enough for about two Lycans and vampire. Seth squeezed himself in as we crowded around a makeshift desk. Jacob quickly covered something, but not before I caught a glimpse of a map of my kingdom. I looked up before he could notice my wandering eye. "I'm hoping your hunt went okay?" Jacob asked nonchalantly.

"It went well," I decided not to dive into details. Seth would probably fill him in later if Jacob hadn't been watching through his eyes anyways, which I'm sure he was. There was something off about this whole thing, but I couldn't place a finger on it. I need to sit down and lay out everything I had gathered in the time I had been with them and ponder over it. Something was missing; the pieces just didn't all fit together. I pushed my thoughts aside for later.

"Glad to hear that," Jacob motioned for me to sit on the ground with him. Seth had lain down by the tent's opening as a sort of guard. He looked as he was about to fall asleep any second. "So, I've talked to everyone and we decided tonight we would just relax. Tomorrow we can start making plans. How does that sound?"

"Perfect," I really was hoping I could steal time to myself to figure out what was going on.

"Great, why don't you go clean up and rest a bit. I'll send for you when we're ready for the night's festivities," Jacob instructed. Seth stood and stepped outside with a silent order.

"See you then," I waved and followed Seth to a stream behind the hill that was hidden by trees and thick bushes. "Thanks Seth," I shooed him off for privacy; even though I knew I wouldn't get it. I felt at least one pair of eyes on me the entire time I bathed. I cleaned my clothing as well so they wouldn't smell and let them dry while I washed down. I grabbed a piece of cloth that was left for me and covered myself when I stepped out of the water. My hair was left to dry down my back. I pulled my pants and top on. I was having trouble tying my corset with you when I heard steps behind me.

"Need any help," a voice startled me. I spun around, my fangs at the ready. Jacob held his hands up quickly. "I come in peace," he smiled wearily. I retracted my fangs and relaxed.

"You shouldn't do that," I scolded him.

"I know, but it was so tempting," Jacob laughed and came closer. "But do you need any help?" How did he know I was having trouble with my strings? That just confirmed my suspicions of being watched.

"Uh, sure," I raised my long hair so he could tie the strings together. His long fingers worked quickly and pulled tightly. I gasped when he pulled a little too hard around my rib cage. It didn't hurt, but it made me lose the unneeded breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"I'm sorry, did I pull too tight?" Jacob's voice had something I couldn't quite place. _Was he smug?_ He was smug about hurting me; well at least, he thought he hurt me.

"No," I answered shortly. Jacob just tugged tighter on my strings. When he finished the last one on my waist, his fingers lingered and slid down around my waist. Jacob dug his nails into my sides and spun me around to face him.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Sure," I replied, not sure where he was going with this.

"I have feelings for this girl, right. And I know she has the same ones. But she is too stubborn to realize it," Jacob rambled off. He never actually asked a question.

"And the question would be?" I prompted.

"I'm getting there," Jacob muttered. "What do you think she would do if I kissed her?" Jacob's eyes grew darker as the seconds ticked passed when I didn't answer. I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Luckily, we were interrupted by Seth.

"Hey, their ready," Seth informed us before running off.

"Let's go," Jacob was suddenly normal. He took my hand and pulled me towards a camp fire. I hadn't realized I had been gone that long. The sun was setting and the stars were starting to twinkle above.

"It's twilight," I whispered, gazing at the sky.

"Yeah," Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"It's the easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way… the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" I asked Jacob. **(A/N Twilight quote!)**

"Yeah, I guess," Jacob responded, a little thrown off by my musings. "Let's sit down," Jacob motioned to a spot at the head of the circle that surrounded the fire. "Tell me," Jacob sat down and pulled me down next to him, "do you like scare stories?" There was something in his eyes that twinkled with mischief.

"Of course."

"Good," Jacob winked then turned to the rest of the group. Everyone was in human form except for a few Lycans spread out sporadically outside the circle, keeping watch. "I thought tonight would be a good night to honor our ancestry. The full moon shines bright above our heads. It smiles down on its children." Jacob's voice had risen and commanded the attention of everyone in hearing distance. I found myself truly captivated in his words. "The first werewolf," Jacob continued. I found myself falling deeper into his voice. Jacob's words pulled me into elaborate, detailed pictures of the legends he spoke of. The pictures seemed so real. It was as if I could reach out and touch it. The pictures came to life and danced around to Jacob's soothing voice. The story telling continued until the fire's embers dwindled. Jacob's lulling voice called for the last story. "The first Lycan," I instantly knew he was speaking of himself. "Fell in love. He was foolish for doing so. It only brought destruction to his kind and hers. The girl had a father. He was the king. He was like a father to the Lycan. He taught him everything he knew. How to fight and how to protect the kingdom. The Lycan secretly met with the princess. He mused his thoughts of escaping, even showed her the key that would free his chains. She told him he was foolish for thinking of leaving the kingdom. That the King would hunt him down and kill him. He asked her to leave with him. She said she couldn't because it was her home. Her father would stop at nothing to have her return. One day, the princess went off to escort guests into the kingdom. They were ambushed by werewolves. The Lycan tried to warn the guard, but they ignored him. He left the kingdom to help his love. There were too many werewolves for them to fight off. He pulled out his key and unlocked the collar around his neck that bound him to remain human. He changed into his wolf form. He howled into the night in anger. The princess was about to die. A werewolf was over her ready for the kill. The wolf backed off when the Lycan howled. The approaching wolves quickly retreated back to where they came from. As did the wolf that was going to kill the princess. The King soon arrived. He was furious. He ordered for the Lycan to receive thirty lashes and held in prison with the other Lycans that he had helped change. The princess was distraught. It was said that the Lycan would be killed the next day. She met with the Lycan and warned him. He rallied the other Lycans together to rebel the next morning. They made their escape quickly. But the Lycan wanted the princess. Little did he know that she was held captive by her father who knew the relationship between the two. He returned to the kingdom to steal the princess away. It was a trap though; there was no way out of the city. The princess was forced to fight her own people. Her father came and fought her. During the fight, she revealed she was pregnant with the Lycan's baby. The Lycan was stunned. He lost concentration for a second and was quickly captured. The King ordered her to death. He made the Lycan watch as she was ripped apart by her friends and then burned. Her last words were 'I love you'. The Lycan was so furious he broke from the chains that bound him. He fought of the guard and made his escape. He vowed that he would have revenge. And he did. He killed the leech that ordered his own daughter's death." Jacob finished solemnly. He had lost the voice of a leader. He just sounded like a scorn man. One who lost everything. I felt the urge to wrap my arms around his form and hold him till all the pain subsided.

The circle was quiet. Dead quiet. It wasn't awkward. Just respectful.

"I believe it is time for most of you to turn in," Jacob realized and stood. Several of them went in different directions. After a minute, I heard ripping noise and several yowls that were meant as yawns. I smiled. A few stuck around and picked up the area. "You should get some sleep, princess," Jacob cracked a wide smile. His term 'princess' usually would make me angry. But now it shocked me. He had just told a story and used that term to describe his love. I stored this for later reference.

"Yes, I am a bit tired," I yawned for emphasis. The sooner I was away from him, the better. I didn't know why, though. It was just a little unnerving.

"Well, we were in a little of a hurry when we left. So we weren't able to grab much," Jacob rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"It's okay, I would prefer to sleep in the trees," I shrugged. His eyes widen in astonishment.

"What?" Jacob's tone was one of bewilderment.

"I love sleeping in trees. It's so calming. The swaying of the branches and the rustling of the leaves," Jacob just stared at me like I had two heads. "I know you like sleeping on the floor," I pointed out.

"Touché," Jacob laughed.

"Well, I'm off," I waved and headed to the edge of the forest. I knew I had several eyes on me as I scaled a tree and found a comfy looking branch. I circled around a few times, finding a good spot and laid down. "Perfect," I whispered before falling into a peaceful sleep.

"_BELLA," a voice called behind me. It was Edward. I spun around to meet him this time. He brought me into his arms, smiling my favorite crooked smile. "I missed you," he whispered before kissing me. But his lips were different. They were bigger and more urgent. They were forceful and demanding. I opened my eyes to be met by a pair of chocolate ones. I screamed and pulled back. But Jacob held me closer. He threw me against a tree. Before I could escape, he was upon me again. "Bella," Jacob whispered in my ear. He kissed down my jaw and neck. I heard a growl from behind him. I glanced up to see my favorite emerald eyes. _

"_Get away from her," Edward snarled. Jacob ignored him and went back to kissing my neck. "I said," Edward grabbed Jacob's shoulders and threw him off me, "to get away from her." His voice was menacing. I was scared for Jacob. He was a good friend. And murder was in Edward's eyes. He didn't deserve that. _

"_No!" I cried out and jumped in front of Edward's attack. I hovered protectively over Jacob. "Don't hurt him," I begged Edward. He gave me a confused look. _

"_Bella, he hurt __**you**__," Edward gestured to my arms. I looked down and saw scratch marks up and down my arms. I shrugged off the slight pain and looked back to Edward. _

"_But he's my friend," I pleaded._

"_You love him!" Edward accused._

"_I do, but as a friend," I argued but it was too late. Edward threw me aside. He bent down to pull Jacob up, but he pulled up a crying baby that kept changing from wolf to baby and back again. _

"_What is this __**thing**__?" Edward spat with as much venom as he could muster in the two syllables. I growled and lunged at Edward. _

**A/N Okay, what do you think? Review and tell me! Please? Oh, shout out to edwardsince1901! She has been awesome! A huge supporter of all of my stories. She reviews each chapter and gives me a lot of help and ideas! I wanted to just say thank you! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Bella, Bella, wake up. Princess, wake up!" a grouchy voice mumbled in my ear. I groaned a rolled over. I felt like a bloated tick. Had I really ate that much last night?

"Huh?" I managed to say though it came out as a 'humph'.

"It's time to get up. You have been asleep for eight hours. I was getting worried about you. You never sleep that long." The voice spoke again. It took a few moments for his words to register in my mind. Eight hours? Eight hours of sleep? The only time a vampire sleeps for eight hours is when they are a baby. There is no way I had slept eight hours.

And what about that dream? What did that mean?! I really had to sit down and think about those dreams I kept having. Well, I wouldn't call them dreams either; more like nightmares.

I sat up rigid. I took in my surroundings quickly. There were branches around me… Oh yeah, I had slept in a tree last night… There was a voice a moment ago. And there is someone leaning against the tree. I looked down and saw that it was Jacob. Ugh, I forgot to think about what was going on last night. And me going right to sleep, and sleeping eight hours at that, did nothing for that cause.

"Yes?" I asked him calmly.

"I thought you had enough rest. We need to talk." Jacob turned and stalked away without glancing back at me. I figured he expected me to follow. With a quick stretch, I hopped down the tree and followed.

"Hey," I said to Seth as we passed a ball of sandy fur by the hill.

"He's very tired. He stayed up all night. I gave him a break." Jacob's tone was flat and he didn't look at me as we climbed the hill and entered the packed tent. In there I noticed Leah, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Sam. Quil and Embry smiled at me; Jared and Sam gave me a small nod of acknowledgment, better than usual; while Leah glared at me openly. I ignored her and returned the other's smiles and nods.

"Let's get this over with," Leah sighed glumly and plopped down on the ground. The tent was packed. All of the Lycans were large, Leah was slim, but she was still tall. I have a slight frame, so I was able to squish in between Embry and Jacob. We all followed Leah's example and took a seat. Everyone's knees were brushing against each other's as we had sat Indian style.

I looked at their faces and noticed how serene they were. But each other eyes shone with grim and bitter feeling. Leah's dark hair was chopped carelessly around her shoulders. I watched as her brown eyes flickered from glaring at me to Jacob intently. Embry was jumpy next to me. His black cropped hair was nested with leaves. As were the other's heads.

"Alright," Jacob pulled out a map. "Sam, Jared, you tracked a group from Volturi five miles away from the outer premises of the north side of the camp. Embry, Quil, you found another ten miles out from the west wing. Leah, what about you and Seth?" Jacob turned to her, all business. While speaking about the groups from my home, he circled the areas on the map. I looked at it closely.

I discovered we were in the Forks Woods; only thirty miles from my kingdom. From the tree I had slept in, all I would have to do is go straight and then follow the Phoenix River west. I stored this information for later.

"We found another group of forty by the River on the east side of the camp. It is fifteen miles from the edge of the clearing." Leah informed while Jacob marked the map.

Oh this was perfect, the nearest group on my way home. I could find them and they could escort me back. That was if I could escape here. I hadn't been thinking of escaping until now. I'm not sure why, but I was starting to feel uncomfortable with them. I also didn't understand why they were displaying this information in front of their prisoner. Even though Jacob had pointed out countless times that I would never be treated as a captive, I was starting to get another feeling that was about to change.

"Bella, if we send someone to speak with one of these groups, will they listen?" Jacob turned to me. Oh, that was the reason. They wanted me to answer their silly questions about my troops.

"Only if they see me with them," I answered after calculating my options. This was my best one: Tell them the messenger would be killed on sight and the troop would only stop if they saw me with the messenger.

"No, you cannot go," Jacob didn't even hesitate to answer. "That will definitely get one of my pack killed. One messenger, or even a whole group, would be slaughtered on the scene if your troop saw you. They wouldn't stop until you were safe in their possession, and then they would return you to your father with a shiny bow. No, you are not going." Jacob's voice was final. I didn't protest.

"You can try then to send someone. It is up to them if they listen or night. But you might want to make it clear that it is the La Push pack and not just some wild wolf. They would definitely kill it on the spot." I said.

"Okay, that is what we will do. Seth is our best communicator. Leah, Sam, and Jared, you will follow Seth as back up. Leave now. You know the message." Jacob instructed. They obeyed and left the tent in silence. Quil and Embry left after a nod from Jacob excused them. That left Jacob and I alone.

"Bella, I was hoping I could speak with you," Jacob put the map in a drawer in the small makeshift desk in a corner of the tent.

"Yes?" I inquired, my skin was tingling and my gut was telling me to run for it. But I stayed still and calm.

"We never got to finish that wonderful conversation we were having yesterday." Jacob came and sat beside me, not noticing how I flinched at how close he was to me.

"Yeah," I said, it came out like a squeak. Jacob leaned in closer to me. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto my back. He hovered over me.

"If you don't fight, it won't hurt." Jacob lowered his head and I screamed.

Edward's P.O.V.

"Edward, I am stoked to get home! I miss Rosalie, and Bella, even Alice. I want to get home now! Can we hurry it up people?" Emmett rambled from the horse next to me. I sighed, but my spirits were high. I would see Bella soon. We were only twenty miles from Volturi's gates. I was anxious. I had been dreaming of this moment since I left. I imagined Bella waiting at the gates for me. Her arms open wide, waiting for me to pick her up into my own. My heart panged at the thought. Yes, I would see her soon.

We had driven out the Lycans from Gigandet finally. We didn't lose very many. It was a very successful win. The Lycans were extinct in the area for the time being. Jasper was happy to have them out of his kingdom. We had fought hard and were now going home to our ladies we had promised our safe return. I was gladly willing to prove this to Bella.

"Emmett, we're going to be home in just a few minutes," at that prospect, we pushed the horses faster. We passed the others and reached the front where Jasper was leading everyone.

"Jazz, are you not in a hurry?" Emmett questioned in wonder. Jasper was going at a steady pace. His face was calm, like always. It had stayed calm while ripping Lycan's heads off and stabbing them through the heart with a long, silver sword.

"Yes, but nothing good comes for those impatient. I want this to be a special moment," Jasper said, always the romantic.

"I don't know about you, but I'm impatient. So, later," Emmett sped his horse up. We rounded a bend in a forest and saw a checkpoint up ahead. Emmett circled and came back to our side.

"What's up with the troops?" Jasper inquired.

"I was just about to ask you that," I muttered. They were the troops that had to stay just in case the kingdom was attacked.

"I will talk with them," Jasper sped up so that he was leading us all. He reached the checkpoint and I pulled my horse to a stop. Everyone behind me followed suit. Emmett pushed his forward a bit more so he could hear the words being exchanged.

I watched as Jasper talked to one of the guards. I watched as Jasper's face turned to one of alarm. He thanked the man and rushed back.

"What in the hell did that guard mean by 'Bella's missing'?!" Emmett demanded, only catching a word or two of the conversation. But I had stilled. I tried to listen to Jasper, but my ears were ringing. Bella was missing. Emmett was enraged and Jasper was quiet and solemn as he explained.

"Supposedly, two weeks after we had departed, Bella had gone out for a ride. Her horse had returned hours later without her. They said the horse was wild and wouldn't calm down. She led them to an area in the woods. There was blood on a rock where her horse had brought them. There was a strong stench in the air of Lycan. They have much reason to believe it was the La Push pack. Everyone packed up and headed to where their pack was supposedly hiding, even Aro went. They thought they had trapped them. They sent one of the pack's posts to tell them to send Bella up. They never did. When their time was up, the troops blasted into the tunnels and found they were deserted. There were several different tunnels they could have taken to escape. That is all they know," Jasper informed us gravely. The troops behind us were listening intently.

I felt like my whole world had come crashing down. Bella, my Bella, was missing. Gone. Gone away from her kind. Being held captive by vicious creatures that were probably torturing her. My sweet, innocent Bella, who could take care of herself against two Lycans with no weapons, was captured by the very creatures she hunted for fun. I had to find her. It was my duty to find her. These worthless guards were just sitting there instead of out in the woods hunting her down. I would find her. I vowed to find her. If it was my last dying breath, I would find Bella.

**A/N: Okay, what do you think? I wanted to add more. But that was a perfect spot to stop. I put in Edward's P.O.V. just to see what was up on that side of the Underworld. Next chapter will start in Edward's P.O.V. too. So, it will be a bit before we get to Bella and Jacob. Trust me though, the wait is worth it. Is Eddie and Bell's reunion coming up? We will have to wait and find out.**

**Review and tell me your predictions, thoughts, questions… Sorry it was short and sorry for the wait! **

**3**

**Haley**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**EPOV**

"Edward, wait. You are being completely irrational. Just sit down, take a moment, and think." Jasper was saying to me, sending waves and more waves of calming emotions to me.

"Damn it Jasper, I don't want to be calm. I want Bella back." I was pacing Aro's office, waiting for him to return from a Council meeting that was in session when we had arrived. "I just want her back," I finally cracked and sat down on a chair. It had been a painful ride to the kingdom. The few miles flew by as I raced my horse faster. I thought the wind biting into my face would help, but it didn't. The only thought that ran through my head was 'find Bella, must find Bella'. I couldn't just sit here, like those worthless guards, and do nothing while she was out there alone in some cage being tortured. A sob racked my body. It shocked me still. I sat there for a moment. And another one came, then another. Emmett came and sat next to me, a tear was sliding down his cheek. He pulled me into a tight embrace. I clutched at his shoulders while he clutched at mine. We both sat there like fools, holding each other and crying like idiots.

Jasper placed a hand on both of our shoulders and I felt a wave of calm wash over me long enough to pull me from my misery. The sobs resided and I released my hold on Emmett with a pat on his back. My face went into my hands just as the doors opened. I stood instantly, as did Emmett and Jasper stood straighter.

"Sir," we all said and bowed respectively.

"Please, don't," Aro's voice was flat, desolate. I looked up to see he was a mess. His hair was unusually uncombed, his robes worn and askew, his skin was paler, and his eyes were black, deep bruises under his eyes. Aro walked to his desk where he sat carelessly into his chair, a hand covering his face. "What am I to do?" he asked no one in particular. "The war is raging on, but my mind wanders elsewhere. To where my daughter might be. To what might have happened to her. Is she alive? Is she well if she is? What are those _creatures_," Aro spat the word with venom, "doing to my baby girl?" He put both elbows on the table, dropping his head into his hands helplessly.

"Sir, I have every intention of bringing Isabella home." I stepped forward. I was surprised at how strong my voice was considering what I had been doing only a few moments ago.

Aro looked up at me with no emotion. "And how are you going to do that? I have troops stationed all over the Underworld. Most are in the Forks Woods where we have much reason to believe that is where the La Push pack is. That is where Bella might be, but no one has found any evidence of the Lycans there."

"Then I will go, with my own search party. We won't rest till we find Isabella." My voice was steady and I held my head high as I spoke with confidence. Oh how I hope we find my love.

"And I will go, father," Emmett stepped forward to stand beside me. I gave him a thankful glance.

"As will I," Jasper added.

"We will too," a shrill voice spoke behind us. I turned to see two very familiar faces. Jasper and Emmett let out a cry and ran for their own loves. Alice was swept up into Jasper's arms as Rosalie was picked up into Emmett's. I quickly turned away. It hurt too much to watch. I looked up to see Aro was smiling faintly, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay," he said softly.

"WHAT?" Two voices squealed.

Aro chuckled, but it was forced. "I said okay. Rosalie, Alice, I think I learned my lesson. You have my permission to accompany Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to find my daughter. That is if Caius and Markus approve. Which, they will," Aro winked. A smile flashed over everyone's faces.

"Thank you," Rosalie and Alice bowed slightly and ran out the door to inform their fathers. Emmett and Jasper returned to my side.

"When shall we leave?" Jasper asked our commander and leader. Aro looked at me, saying with his eyes that I was in charge. A surge of gratitude coursed through me.

"Tonight; we should leave as soon as possible. I think we could be assembled by twilight." That left us with four hours.

Aro nodded proudly and excused us with a wave of his hand. "Should we bring our troop, or leave our numbers small?" Jasper asked as we headed for the stables.

"Leave the numbers we have. But our troop should stay close just in case we need back up." I entered Midnight's stall and petted her mane. She seemed sad and alone. I brushed her, but she ignored my coos and pats. She really missed Bella. I saddled her and rode her out to the practice ring. After a few laps, I noticed she had kept herself in shape. She probably knew her rider would need her again. I decided to ride her instead of Bolt. Bella needed a horse, and Midnight needed Bella, badly. It had taken a long time to get Midnight excited, but now that she was energized, she was good.

"Ready?" a voice called from the gate. I looked up to see Tanya.

"Tanya?" I asked skeptically as I reached her. She was dressed in riding/fighting gear. A long black leather coat, black leather top and pants, and black leather riding boots. "What are you doing here?"

Tanya walked next to Midnight as we trotted back to the stables, keeping pace. "I heard about the search party you are putting together. I felt, obligated to help. I have felt upset ever since she was taken. It wasn't fair for her to get taken out of all of us. It should have been someone else. Bella was so bright and caring. She never thought of herself, but of others. She was always so kind to me even though I was rather rude on more than one occasion to her. The class wants to help. Felix, Demetri, Jane, Chelsea, Alec, everyone. They want to help find Bella. They miss her and feel responsible for bringing her back." Tanya stopped and looked up at me. "If it is alright with you, we would gladly follow you Edward into the Forks Woods to rescue the princess."

I sat on Midnight's back, absolutely speechless. Tanya, the one who had done so many mean things to Bella just for the fun of it even though she was nice even when she had every right not to be, wanted to find Bella. "Uh, y-, um, yes; we need the help. Thank you. Be at the front gates at twilight." I informed her before riding into the stables.

"Did Tanya speak with you?" Jasper asked, walking into Midnight's stall where I was sitting, brushing her black mane.

I looked up at him; he had his fighting gear on as well. I nodded, "I'm going to get ready. Ready everyone. I will be at the gates exactly at twilight. We will leave as soon as I arrive. Not a second later."

"Yes, sir," Jasper bowed slightly and left. I patted Midnight once more on her head and ran to my room. After changing into my own leather gear, I threw a strap across my torso that held every weapon imaginable. Another belt went around my waist that held a sword and different types of knives. My pouch that held silver arrows on a strap went on in a similar fashion on one shoulder and across my torso and back. A crossbow soon joined it. My boots hid silver knives. And if I was out of everything, two silver daggers in my jacket sleeves and a silver necklace. If that doesn't hold through, my hands are always more than ready.

"Ready," I muttered and hurried to the stables. Midnight was saddled again and several pouches and weapons hung from the black saddle. She neighed and bucked her head. I hopped on her back and galloped to the front gates. The sun was almost gone over the horizon and the night was taking over slowly. Fourteen horses with riders were waiting behind the closed gates. Jasper and Emmett were towards the gate. "We stay together. We will not stop until Isabella is found. Are you willing to die for her?" I called out to them. A speech was necessary in this situation. Before any battle, a speech had to be made to raise the troops' spirits.

A large chorus echoed from them. Tanya even had her sword out, raised to the sky, yelling. "Isabella is to be brought back to the castle at all costs. If we are unsuccessful, we will reap the consequences when we return. To what I understand, Isabella is in the Forks Woods. And to my understanding, several troops are out there searching. Well, I don't think they are trying hard enough." Another large chorus erupted from them, only in disappointment. "We WILL be successful. We will return with Isabella. The future of the Underworld depends on this! Now, who is with me?" I finished, my voice rising with each word.

The response held while Jasper threw the gate opened and we rode out into the night. The chorus of voices stopped when we reached the woods. After that, we moved stealthily through the woods, killing any Lycan stupid enough to come across our path. After a few hours, the moon high over head, we came across a camp by the Phoenix River.

I raised my hand to halt the others. Moving my horse slowly forward, I reached the watch guard. The guard, recognizing me instantly, stood and bowed hurriedly. "Sir," he mumbled in respect.

"Name?" I demanded. The man stood quickly.

"James, sir," the man replied sheepishly.

"James, you have a girlfriend, correct? Victoria, her name I think is," I questioned.

He looked up startled at me. "Why yes sir."

"And you love her very much, right?"

"Of course sir," James answered.

"Then you would do anything to find her if she were kidnapped." I assumed, anger rising in my voice.

"Of course sir," James repeated, exasperated.

I gave him a pointed look, my eyes piercing his like I was looking into his soul. "Then why in the HELL are you sitting around here doing nothing? Isabella is _my_ Victoria. I am doing everything I can to find her. Now, why are you just sitting here?"

James' lip quivered. "Um, sir, we have been out all day looking. No sign at all of the La Push pack. And definitely no sign of Princess Isabella. We needed a break, so we are resting before looking again for her."

I think I had just lost my temper. "Daylight, you were searching in the daylight? And you decided to take a break at night? Night is the strongest time for us. We are built for the night. We live in the night. Why on earth would you sleep at night?" My voice was low, but James' flinch told me I came off menacing. Good.

"Sorry sir, I will wake the others." James bowed once more before disappearing into the camp. We waited a few minutes while the soldiers woke up and packed the camp. A slight rustling of leaves caught my attention to the East. I turned my head. There were three Lycans and a man that stunk of Lycans. By the way he was moving through the trees, I pegged him as a Lycan in human form. They were a few yards out, so I warned the others. We drew our swords, signaling the camp that there was danger near. Wow, they really aren't on their feet at all times, I realized. They were vampires for goodness sakes. Their hearing should have detected movement. I shook my head furiously and waited patiently for the Lycans to appear.

A man stepped into the clearing first. The three Lycans stayed hidden, but I could tell where they were easily. The light reflected off their eyes and I could smell their blood and hear their heartbeats. The man was lanky and had a mess of brown hair that was cropped short. He was wearing a scrawny piece of cloth that I thought had once been pants.

"Hello, we came to talk; not to fight. We are from the La Push Pack." The man spoke strongly. I was surprised his voice was steady. He was standing in a camp with two dozen trained vampires and he had three Lycans for back up. I would be nervous if I was him.

"You may speak in peace then Lycan," I spoke out. His head darted to my direction. I realized I was still hidden by the trees so I moved my horse forward. My party moved behind me to show themselves, but stopped to give me space as the leader. The man nodded once.

"Our leader, Jacob, sent us to negotiate. We assume you are in the woods looking for a person; a special person. Princess, in fact, of the Underworld," the man continued with no emotion. His face was a serene mask.

I nodded, "Yes, Isabella Volturi. And we are assuming you have her."

"Well, you assume correctly. Princess Isabella is in our possession. She has not been treated as a prisoner though. So we ask for you to hear us out before you raid our camp and kill us all to get her back. She has been kept under the best of terms and personally, I believe she has enjoyed herself in our presence." At that, several voices rose behind me in disagreement. I held a hand to silence them.

"What are your terms Lycan?" I demanded quietly.

"Our terms are that you surrender the war." The Lycan replied smoothly.

We all stood there in shocked silence. I was baffled that he could even suggest that. "No." I answered after there were more than a few shouts from the troop.

"Then no princess."

I studied him a moment. I felt there was so much pressure on me. "It is not my place to surrender the war; only the King can. You should know that. If I said yes, my words would mean nothing. I hold a very small opinion in the King's Council so I cannot influence him to do by your terms. Rethink them and contact us at a later time," I finished with a smirk.

"You are also not in the position to be telling us to rethink the terms. We have the princess. So it is in our position to be telling you to rethink your answer." The Lycan was starting to infuriate me. I quickly recomposed myself when a growl started to build in my chest.

"We shall send a messenger to the King. When we have an answer, we shall inform you of it." I answered the only way I could.

"Of course," the Lycan nodded before turning to go.

"How do we find you?" I asked.

The Lycan paused and looked over his shoulder. "The large clearing fifteen miles east from here." And with that, he disappeared with the other Lycans into the woods. I heard the two patters of feet turn into four and then turned into a full out sprint.

"Follow them," I whispered to Jane and Alec. The twins nodded and galloped away. I sent the two because they fight excellent together and have very special abilities. Alec could paralyze the entire pack and Jane could, basically, electrocute them with a simple touch. And if something happened, one could always come back to inform us.

"Do you think it is a trap?" Jasper asked, moving his horse forward.

"No, I think that is there camp. I think that is where Bella is."

"They've been gone for four hours. What could possibly keep them _both_ that long?" Emmett complained next to me. We were sitting sprawled out across the floor of the woods waiting patiently, well some of us, for Jane and Alec to return with news.

"Relax Emmett," Jasper said softly and I felt a wave of calmness float over the camp.

Emmett sighed, "Thanks Jasper."

"No problem," he replied. Two pairs of horse hooves pounding the ground from the east startled us. We rose; weapons at the ready, but Jane and Alec were the ones to come into the clearing.

"They have her," Jane said breathlessly. I went to get on my horse but she stopped me. "They have guards stationed around the entire clearing. Twenty, we counted. Every two hours, someone comes and releases them. Then there are thirty more in the camp. And we suspected three more in a tent at the top of a hill. We watch Isabella leave the tent, but sir, she looked horrible. She had been crying at clutching at her sides. And sir, she was limping and tripping everywhere. The Lycans ignored her as she stumbled along. It was quite awful to watch her struggle just to walk. Then she climbed a tree that is at the side of the clearing closest to us, like she knew that was where we were. Three of the twenty are within a ten feet distance of the tree at all times. Then, when she fell asleep, another four came and positioned themselves near her. All in wolf form," Jane reported. My head was reeling with the information. Bella, so the Lycan had lied. She hadn't been kept safe. A growl erupted from my chest, but a wave of calm washed over me. I nodded in thanks toward Jasper.

"So there are fifty-three Lycans, seven keeping guard around Bella. We have thirty vampires here. Where is the nearest troop and how many do they have?" I asked James.

"Sir, there is a troop thirty miles north with seventeen. And another troop forty-six miles across the river west with twenty-two. The nearest one after that is fifty-four miles east, across the clearing." He informed me. I nodded again, gathering all the information and devising different plans.

I looked up to Jasper who was on Bolt, the fastest horse here apart from Midnight. "Jasper, your horse is the fastest, how long do you think it would take you to get to the troop north and back with the others?"

Jasper considered for a moment. "By dusk, if everything goes smoothly."

"Okay, go there. We will work with that. While you are gone, I will speak with the others and come up with a plan. I don't want a battle. So, we are going to have to figure a way to get to Bella without alerting the others." Jasper nodded and jumped on his horse.

"Jasper take Renata and Felix with you," with another nod, they were off.

"So how are we going to do this?"

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the LONG update. But truth be told, I just started this chapter today! I'm proud of myself! What do you think of the chapter? And what was that about Bella limping out of the tent?!?! Well, review and tell me what YOU think happened! Oh, and I love questions. If I get enough, I will answer them next chapter!**

**What did you think of the Harry Potter movie? That is, if you went and saw it… I LOVED it! I balled like a baby… I knew I would. My friend and I were like, oh my gosh, it's coming. I'm going to need a hug! And on and on… The guy next to me was getting mad. Hee-hee. But I loved the movie. So better than Twilight! I don't understand why they didn't want competition from it. I mean, Twilight (the movie) sucked! "It needs more blue tint."- Catherine. Ha-ha. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Edward POV**

There she was. I was so excited to be able to hold her in my arms once again. I was watching and waiting for Jasper to give me the signal from across the clearing that everyone had successfully silenced the sentries. It was midnight. The moon was shining from directly above. To our advantage though, a cloud was rolling right over it, distorting the Lycan's sight by a fraction. That fraction was going to help us in the long run. A glint in the trees directly across from me caught my eye. Midnight stirred under me, ready for the moment to get into action.

All of the Lycans, in wolf form, were sleeping peacefully, so it appeared. A light was on in the tent on top of the hill and I could see two large human figures standing and moving occasionally. A few Lycans were alert and sitting up, their ears flickering ever so often. Bella was in a tree, whimpering just a few yards ahead of me. Three Lycans were guarding the tree. Once in a while, one would stand and stretch and pace around the tree before sitting again. Another two were near the forests' edge and appeared to be sleeping, but I knew better. Their breathing was irregular and heartbeats quick. Their legs were under them, ready to leap if the moment came.

The flash appeared again and I showed my own reflector. It was time. I pulled my sword out carefully, making no noise as I did so. With one last shine in Jasper's direction, I charged. Midnight moved swiftly and without a sound through the underbrush. She was an excellent horse, Bella trained her well, I thought as I approached the Lycans. Emmett was on my right side and Alec on my left. Alec paralyzed the Lycans nearest Bella, enabling us to sneak in without rising attention in our area. The five Lycans were lying on the ground and not moving. Once we were safely away, Alec would release his power over them. Then they can go and inform their leader that they had allowed for Bella to escape. It was a fool-proof plan. Jane was riding behind me just in case though.

I scaled the tree once we arrived at our destination. Alec moved his power across the clearing, the alert Lycans rolling over onto their sides and the sleeping ones falling even more deeply asleep. Once I reached her breath, I had to pause to asses her condition. It didn't look to well. She seemed sunken and lifeless as she lay in a fitful sleep. I picked her up into my arms, careful not to wake her. She might over react and draw attention from the tent, the one place Alec wouldn't move his 'fog' as we called it.

I jumped on Midnight's saddle lithely, Bella just grunted in her sleep. We quickly rode off into the night and back to the castle. I wasn't going to stop until Bella was safely behind those gates. The troops rode silently behind me. They knew it was important to get back into those gates as quickly as possible. When I saw the castle's outline in sky, I pushed Midnight even harder.

She seemed too eager as well to have Bella safe. Midnight kept the speed up and went faster than I had advised. We crossed the gate that had been opened by two human slaves as soon as we came into sight of the castle's sentries. I sighed a sigh of relief and slowed Midnight down. Bella stirred in my arms. I cooed in her ear and she seemed to fall into a more peaceful dream. I directed Midnight to the castle's doors. Leaving her for the others to handle, I rushed Bella up the steps and into the castle.

Aro was walking down the stairs as I entered, obviously alerted about our arrival. He was about to scream out in agony by the way I was holding Bella. I 'sshd' him and whispered as I climbed the stairs, "She's alive, but needs a lot of rest. I'm going to lie her down in bed." I didn't wait to listen to his reply as I reached the top and headed down the corridor until I reached her large oak doors. Opening them with one hand, I rushed inside and laid her down. She sighed and rolled over, clutching a pillow to her chest, unaware of her surroundings.

I sat down on the side of her bed and stroked her filthy hair. She looked deathly ill, even though vampires didn't get sick. Her milky porcelain skin appeared paler and less healthy. There were deep bruises under her eyes. Bella's leather coat was fringed and passed repair. Her boots were caked with mud and what not.

Picking her up into my arms, I noticed I wasn't the only one in the room. I looked up to see there was an audience. Aro was at the head of the group, half way sitting down on the edge and half way reaching towards her. Alice was peering over his shoulder frantically with worried eyes. I heard Emmett muttering soothing words as Rosalie sobbed into his chest. Jasper was watching from the door with a sad expression. The feelings in the room must have been taking a toll on him because I felt a wave of calm wash over the room. Marcus was sitting in a chair near the window and Didyme was rubbing his shoulder. I saw Caius and Athenodora standing in a corner with sad eyes. Sulspicia, Bella's mother, was clutching onto their human slave Angela. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Esme and Carlisle standing there. Esme was shaking and Carlisle had a strong arm around her, his face guarded.

"I think it would be a good idea to let Madame Sulspicia tend to Bella and let her sleep. Everyone, out," my mother instructed.

"But, my daughter," Aro cried out in a hushed tone. Caius wrapped a supporting arm around his friend and led him out the door. Didyme, Athenodora, and Marcus followed their faces solemn. Jasper led Alice out of the room with slight force. Emmett picked the weeping Rosalie up into his arms and stepped out without a sound. Esme rubbed my shoulder again and nodded towards the door. I looked down once more at my love and nodded. I kissed her forehead, "I will see you soon, love." With that, I laid her down and moved towards the door with my parents. Sulspicia and Angela stepped forward and started preparing to clean her.

"Goodbye my love," I whispered once more and left.

**Bella POV**

I woke up and felt refreshed. I looked around me, expecting to find leaves and tree bark, but instead I found a familiar blue draping and pale blue and cream sheets and pillows. A cry left my lips and I shut my eyes, opening them again to find the same scene.

I was… home?

It couldn't be. I had fallen asleep in that awful tree after Jacob had…

No, I wouldn't dwell on what had just been a nightmare. Much like the nightmares I had had the nights before. That was just another one. And this was a nightmare. Any moment a baby would pop out and start crying and changing into a Lycan. Edward would come and we would fight. Jacob would be off in the background smiling.

But this was different. The cloths were so soft and the light that was filtering in through the drapes illuminated my bed beautifully like it used to with the sunrise.

My hair was clean and smelt of strawberries. I looked down and noticed I was in my favorite midnight blue nightgown that flowed to the floor.

"Oh my," I breathed heavily, shock rattled through me. "I really am home."

The drapes opened and the velvety voice that had been in my nightmares and I thought I would never hear again said, "Yes love, you are home." My favorite crooked grin was placed on my angel's face. His bronze hair tousled and his green eyes dancing with love. I cried out again and flung myself into his arms. Edward chuckled. "I missed you too, love."

"I never thought I would see you again," I admitted and squeezed harder. Edward sighed heavily.

"Neither did I. You can just imagine the shock I had when I returned from war two days ago and found you missing. They told me you had been kidnapped by Lycans. And not just any Lycans, the La Push Pack. You are a danger-magnet, I swear I don't know what I'm going to do with you," he was rambling in my hair, breathing me in while he talked. I was doing the same to him. My nails dug into his back in an attempt to merge us together to become one. Edward's hand slid down my back and pressed against one of my scabs from when Leah had whipped me, I let out a whimper.

"Bella," he pulled back in alarm, "did I hurt you?" Edward turned me around and started untying my nightgown to assess the damage.

I cringed at the thought of him seeing the nasty scabs. "No," I jerked out of his hold and scooted back on my bed. Edward looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Bella," he scolded. "Let me see your back. What did they do to you?" He reached for me and I scooted even further back until my shoulders pressed against the headboard.

"Edward, let's not worry about my back right now. I've missed you. I never thought I would leave that place. I never thought I would see you again." As his expression cracked and he looked pained by my words, I moved forward and held his face in my hands. Moving my fingers over every inch of his features so I could memorize them, he started to do the same to my own face.

"Now Edward, we talked about this, you weren't going to keep her all to yourself today. You said you would share." My favorite little pixie said from somewhere on the other side of my drapes. I squealed and threw them open to see Alice looking beautiful as always in a pink nightgown standing with a hand on her hip, annoyed. But when she saw me, she squealed herself and threw herself on me. I ignored the pain that shot through my body as I fell back onto the bed with Alice on top of me. Everywhere hurt, I realized as she squeezed me tighter.

That nightmare from the night before was starting to seem a little more real, I thought.

No, rejoice and be with your love ones, I scolded myself. Find another time to think about your dreams.

"Oh Alice, how I've missed you," I sighed happily.

Alice sat up and gave me a pointed look. "Don't give me that 'Oh Alice.' I am revoking all rights to your hunting Lycans. You are never to leave these castle walls, do you understand?" She feigned serious, but her eyes were smiling.

"Okay Dad," I grumbled.

"Dad's downstairs, but you can give your brother a hug, right?" I pushed Alice off of me and flew into Emmett's open and expecting arms. It felt like home in them. I tightened my hold on him and breathed in his scent deeply.

"Emmett!" I exclaimed into his chest. A chuckle erupted from his chest, shaking my body. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up into a bear hug. This time, I couldn't ignore the pain that coursed through my body as he did so. I let out a cry of pain. Emmett immediately sat me down and three faces were hovering over mine instantly.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Bella, what happened?"

"I'm so sorry."

My vision blurred and I had to shake my head and the ringing that had filled my ears when Emmett had held me taut.

A groan left my lips and I reached for my back without thinking. Edward muttered under his breath. "Emmett, hold her arms and legs down. She complained when I had hugged her earlier about her back." I started to move back, but Emmett had already trapped me in a vice like grip, but careful as to not hurt me anymore. Apology was evident in his eyes. I smiled forgivingly and turned my attention back to what Edward was doing. Alice was untying my nightgown. I held my breath and waited for their reactions.

Alice shrieked and there was a thud as she hit the headboard. I waited for Edward's reaction, but it didn't come. I turned around just as Emmett leaned over to look at my back. He started cursing threats profusely under his breath. But Edward's expression had silenced any protest for Emmett to stop at the tip of my tongue. I swallowed it down and flinched back from him.

His eyes were black and he wasn't breathing. He didn't move period. His mouth was twisted in a silent snarl and his eyebrows were furrowed together.

"Edward?" I reached a hand out and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. Edward's head snapped up and emerald started to appear in his black eyes. His forehead relaxed and his mouth fell into a frown.

"Bella, what happened?" He asked finally after a few moments had passed.

I gulped and pulled me nightgown closed so they couldn't look and have more reactions to it. "A few days after my arrival, a certain female Lycan was very pissed off that I was receiving special attention from Jacob. So Leah, when Jacob had to run an errand and left me alone for the first time, decided to punish me just for looking like my aunt. She whipped me with a leather whip that had Lycan teeth and claws attached at one end. She got me in the front a few times, but those are mostly healed. I was able to tend to them better than my back. Jacob didn't have time to work on my back much when they started getting threats from our troops. So it was left untreated." I explained quickly. All three of their faces looked appalled.

"Oh my," someone muttered from the door. I looked up to see a beautiful blonde in a long red silk nightgown.

"Rosalie," I smiled and she rushed over to me, carefully, wrapping her arms around me for a soft hug.

Rosalie was whispering in my hair, "Bella I have missed you so much."

"As I you," I replied, my voice breaking on the last word.

She pulled back and studied me. "What did they do to you?"

Her question stirred something in me. A flashback of the nightmare I had the night before. Only Edward hadn't been in that one, or the baby. Just Jacob and his haunting smile.

I shivered from the thought and hugged Rosalie closer. "Oh, you're awake!" a shrilled voice exclaimed from the door. Looking up to find my mother in a green nightgown, my smile grew tenfold. She was always beautiful, but I loved the sight of her in the morning. Her brown hair in careless curls and she seemed so carefree. After not seeing her in, who knows how long I was gone, it was a relief to see her.

"Mother," I jumped up and ran to her, the back of my shift opening.

"Isabella!" Rosalie cried out. I quickly reached a hand around and closed the nightgown.

My mother looked down at me, concern etched in her eyes. "Isabella?" She calmly questioned. I shook my head, but she grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around, my hand that held it closed falling in the process. I looked to the floor guiltily as she gasped and moved her hands frantically over my back. Leave it to me to ruin a reunion with injuries.

"Isabella, I didn't see this last night when we changed you," my mother admitted. "Angela was the one to tie you up though, I will have a talk with her later," my mother's voice was scolding as she said it.

"I'm fine," I yanked away and closed the back of it again.

"What on earth happened to you?" my mother yelled with her shrill voice.

"Sulspicia," my father appearing at the door warned. "Isabella just woke up. She has been in horrible conditions for a month, please, let her rest." Aro stepped forward, a smile spreading across his features.

"My daughter, I have missed you so much," he wrapped his arms around my shoulders carefully and embraced me. Aro kissed my forehead and leaned back, looking at me. His hands moved up to hold my face in his hands. A smile, of relief, spread across my own face as he held me and just stared lovingly into my eyes.

"Now, let us leave and give Isabella a moment to dress. Then I wish you to go and see Angela. She will tend to your wounds," Aro rubbed his thumb along my cheek. "Now," he added when no one moved.

When everyone left with a sad goodbye, leaving just Aro and I, I muttered a pathetic 'thanks'. "Anything for you my daughter. Now get dressed and I will see you in my office in an hour." With that, he left the room with his usual confident stride.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips. I was home. That was repeated in my mind like a mantra as I dressed into my much missed robes. I chose my favorite silk green dress that flowed to the ground in elegant layers to go under the dark cloak. I used to despise these clothes, usually wanting to be in my riding gear. But now, I felt a longing for them even as I held them.

"Come in," my father called when I knocked on his door a few minutes later. Walking through the long corridors to my father's office was such a shock, I had to stop and just feel the stone walls and look at the painting I had once thought boring and old, but now found them comforting and familiar.

"Ah, Isabella," he said as I stepped into the room. He was standing by one of his bay windows that led to a balcony in his usual robes. "Have a seat." He gestured to a random chair.

I shook my head, "Actually, I rather stand."

Aro's understanding smile calmed me even more. "I figured that." Aro went back to staring out the window, down at the streets of Volterra. "Isabella, come and see your kingdom," he mused without glancing at me.

"Okay," I nervously went to stand by my father. I looked down to the streets to see almost the entire population of Volterra holding candles with their heads bowed in the early morning light. A hushed whisper was being murmured by all of them. "What-?"

"They're praying for you to heal and get better. I think you should go out there and say a few words to them. They are your people after all," Aro suggested with a slight smile.

"Of course," I nodded. I had been trained from birth to be a leader. And when my people need me, I would always be there. When I had gone missing, I could only imagine what the reaction was from them. I took a calming breath and pushed the glass door open and stepped onto the balcony. The sun reflecting off my face, sending small rainbows dancing off me, alerted a human peasant. I noticed the crowd was intermingled with humans. I was slightly surprised by this.

"Volterra," my voice was strong and demanding as I spoke to my people. "I am happy to be home!" The crowd erupted into applause. A bright smile spread on my features as I looked down to their excited faces.

I noticed Aro hadn't come out with me, so I continued, "I am well and proud to see so many come and support me. I am honored just to be cared about from all of you who are great and wonderful. I must go, but I promise we will celebrate my return!" The crowd erupted again and I waved down to them with a wide smile.

Turning to leave, I caught a glimpse of my father's proud face. I ducked back into his office and waited for him to shut the doors. "Well done, and we will be celebrating tonight. Alice has planned something that she sworn me to secrecy. Angela is waiting with a warm bath; I advise you to go before it gets to cold and start getting ready for tonight. Also, Angela will be tending to your wounds; I don't want to hear of any protest from you." Aro added with a smirk.

With an eye roll, I curtsied and left the room. Like he said, Angela was waiting next to my tub with several herbs and other utensils lay out in front of her. My bath had freesias floating on the surface and a glass of warm blood sat waiting for me to drink. My throat ached; I realized I hadn't drunk for a while.

"Undress," Angela instructed and started picking through her items. "Oh my, that didn't look so bad last night. Must have been the light, human eyes aren't so good with no lighting. Miss Sulspicia kept saying, 'Don't wake her up. Be careful. Be quiet.' So when I noticed the discoloration on your back, I figured it could wait till today. But now I see what the fuss is about. Those are horrible." I was sitting on the marble tub's edge while Angela worked on my back and rambled.

"Oh Miss Izzy," she always called me that. It made me relax even more to hear her calling me that. "You gave me quite the scare running off like that. Those stupid Lycans need a good talking to. I mean, look at your back!" I laughed. Her brown hair was starting to fall from her bun as she flew around the bathroom, grabbing towels and what not. It stung a little when she started putting her herbs on it. But I trusted Angela; she was an expert at this kind of stuff. You could tell from her caramel eyes just how intelligent she was. Angela even found ingredients to heal vampire wounds; which is pretty amazing.

She had been born into the slave trade. But Aro saw potential in her and bought her mother and her both and taught them the ways. Angela had grown up with me and we were really close. "Angela, what am I going to wear tonight?" I asked as she started wrapping up my back.

Angela gave an unattractive snort and patted my shoulder, signaling for me to get into the bath. I did as I was told and slid into the luke warm water. Even though temperature didn't affect vampires, it was nice to have warm water for a long bath. The freesias wonderful scent filled my nose even more as I lay comfortably in the water.

"Well, you don't worry about anything having to do with tonight. Miss Alice has it all planned out. She was so excited about your return last night; she stayed up all night and planned a humongous event. Pretty spectacular of what I have seen of it so far. Oh, that reminds me," Angela added, pulling out a soap bar and picking up my arm. "Don't go downstairs today."

I giggled, "Of course. I would never do that," Angela rolled her eyes.

"Miss Izzy, you are silly." She continued cleaning me. It was relaxing and comforting to just sit back and relax.

**A/N: I think that is a good place to stop. Okay, so I know a lot of you have seen the sneak peeks. What did you think of them??? I loved the motorcycle one the best. Kristen needs some help acting though… Anyways, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and the comic con! I wanted to go soo bad. Did anyone go see Harry Potter? I want to go see the 3-D version now… Anyone see the trailer for The Last Airbender? I think it's gay that they're not using Avatar just because of some other director's rights to it… Yeah, I watched a ten minute interview on YouTube titled Avatar thinking it was Avatar, the animated TV series that I loved that was coming to life on the big screen staring Jackson Rathbone as Sakka. What is the world coming to? Just kidding, I'm a little hyper. So how is everyone's summer? I start 10****th**** grade on August 19****th****. Yeah! Not.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Bella, you look absolutely stunning! I have to say I did a fantastic job!"

Alice was right, as always. I was in an elegant midnight blue chiffon dress that flowed to the floor. A light silvery blue silk fabric moved over my body under the two pieces of chiffon. A bejeweled neckline wrapped around my shoulders. Luckily, the fabric in the back that hung from the neckline hid my hideous scars; which had improved in the hours of treatment Angela spent on them.

My brown hair was pinned back, but a few pieces fell around to frame my heart shaped face. My crystal blue eyes were rimmed with blue and silver eye shadow and elegant swirls of eyeliner. Silver bejeweled 'gladiator' (as the humans called them) heels adorned my feet under my dress.

Of course Alice looked dazzling as well in a strapless rose colored layered dress. A black belt synched her waist and black peep-toe heels were hidden underneath the floor length dress. Her hair was in controlled waves to her chin and rosy pink eye shadow made her blue eyes sparkle.

Just then Rosalie walked into the room. "What do you-?" She broke off as Alice and I turned around. "Take that dress of right now, Alice!"

I then noticed what Rosalie was wearing; a long black tool dress that was strapless and fell to the floor in layers and a black belt synched her waist as well.

Alice fumed, "No, take yours off! I had this on first!"

"But I bought mine first!"

"How do you know? I've had this for a week!"

"I've had mine for a month!"

"Ha, yours is old!"

"No, yours is tacky!"

They bickered back and forth. I sighed and stepped between the two girls who had fingers pointing into each other's faces. I raised my hands to their faces and silenced them.

"Ladies, they're different colored dresses, I'm sure no one will notice," I tried to reason with them.

"They will to notice. We're the most fashion forward people in this kingdom, of course they'll be paying attention to the two of us," Alice mentioned exasperated.

Rosalie nodded, "Exactly, thank you Alice for calling me fashion forward. I like to think of myself as one," Rosalie winked.

Another sigh escaped my lips, but this one in frustration. "Then one of you go and change!" I suggested with a sneer and stormed out of the room.

I was instantly dragged into a crowd of rushing servants who were trying to finish their chores before the guests arrived. A hand grabbed me and yanked me out of the chaos. I looked up to the eyes of my savior to thank them.

"Looked like you were about to be trampled," Jasper said with a casual smile. I returned the smile with my own and thanked him. He shrugged and gestured to the door we were standing by. I nodded and followed him into the silent room. It was the library, one of my favorite rooms in the castle.

It took up three stories of this corner of the castle. I had requested they add the third floor because my book collection had grown so much over the years. The library was open to anyone who loved to read. I often caught Angela in here when she wasn't busy just relaxing on a window seat, there were many of those, and reading a good book. There were dozens and dozens of book shelves and even more books on them. It was a book lover's dream.

"You look beautiful, Isabella," Jasper commented as he took a seat on a couch that had a perfect view in the window to the kingdom.

I whispered another thanks and took a seat next to him and watched as people bustled along the streets, trying to get everything together for a ball. The balls were never really worth all the preparation and chaos that goes on before.

"You look handsome yourself Jasper, it's been a while since I have seen you all dazzled up. Alice is one lucky girl," I nudged his side. I had never really talked to Jasper, I realized sadly. We were really always distant when he visited. We talked on hunting trips or during fighting practice, but that was about it for conversation.

"Bella, you really worried me when I found out you were missing," Jasper admitted with a miserable expression.

I looked at him for a moment, "I'm sorry Jazz. I already promised Alice no more hunting trips. I didn't know you would be affected so much either by my kidnapping," I said the last part quietly.

Jasper spun around to face me. "Bella, you are like a sister to me. Of course I would be affected by a bunch of filthy Lycans snatching up my sister. And what hurt worst was that I wasn't there to protect you. Emmett and Edward feel the same way. I know I don't lay all of my feelings on the table, and when I do it is rare. But Bella, I care about you. Just like I care about Rosalie and Emmett and Edward. If something happened to one of them, I would be in the same place I was when you were missing. I would be in a worse place if Alice went missing though… If you would have seen Edward's face when I told him you were gone, you would know just how much he cares about you." Jasper finished with a serious smile.

"Oh Jazz, thank you," I pulled him into a hug. "And I know Edward loves me," I murmured in his ear. He rubbed my back reassuringly.

"Just know that I do care about you, okay?" I nodded and hugged him tighter. He squeezed once and we let go.

"Well," I sighed. "I should go check on your beloved Alice and sister Rosalie." I winked and stood.

"Oh, and Bella," Jasper called as I reached the door. I turned around to see him looking over the couches' back. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too, Jazz, me too," I left the room and back into the chaos of the hall.

"You're kidding me," I gasped. I had been in my room, waiting for the two girls to come back from 'changing'. Apparently, Alice and Rosalie had trunks full of dresses to pick through to find just the right outfit.

"Nope," Rosalie smirked. She had laid the first dress she found aside and tore through the rest of her dresses, just to go with the one she found. "I really like this one," she said, running a hand down the black material. She had chosen a black mermaid dress. The top was silk and skin tight, but the full mermaid skirt was made of feathers. Rosalie had gone with this classic wave for her hair that was beautiful. Bright red lipstick completed her look.

"I would never joke about clothes," Alice scolded, walking in. "I like that Rose."

"Thank you and I adore yours!" Alice did a little spin in her pale purple ruffled sleeveless dress. It had a small turtleneck and was silk with a small silver belt below the chest.

Both looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow, you two look great," I commented pathetically. Both gave me a look.

"Nothing compared to you sweetie," Alice said truthfully.

Rosalie added, "Bella, all eyes are going to be on you tonight."

Goddess knows why Rosalie was right.

"Now entering is Lord Markus and Lady Didyme of Lazio." The announcer said in a loud voice. My stomach was in knots. I always hated entrances. All eyes, and I mean _all_ eyes were on you. Everything was silent and then the big bow from the crowd. When the Princess entered a room it was like the most important thing to remember to bow and keep your eyes down. I also hated that. I liked to be looked at in the eye and people bowing just said they were lower than me. I didn't deserve to be a Princess. I was just born into the line. Anyone could have been born into royalty, it's all chance. But my mother always said when I spoke my doubts of being able to rule when it was my time that is was always my destiny and fate to rule the Underworld.

"Now entering is their daughter, Madame Alice and her escort, Sir Jasper of Gigandet." Again, silence as they descended the stairs. Edward was somewhere in the line across from me. He had been moved to the back of the line as soon as he arrived so I didn't get a chance to see him. The Princess, me, was entering last today because the ball was in honor of me. Yeah me.

Carmen and Eleazar made their entrance and then Kate with Garrett as her escort. Tanya had chosen Alec to be her date. Next came Carlisle and Esme; Caius and Athenodora descended after them.

"Now entering is Prince Emmett," the higher position was always said first, "and Madame Rosalie of Gigandet." I took another deep breath and tried to relax as I neared the stairs. I caught sight of Edward's bronze hair over my mother's head.

"Attention. King Aro and Queen Sulspicia are entering," the announcer's voice rang over the silent room and echoed off the marble walls. My mother smiled at my father and they stepped forward. Aro held his left arm out, my mother taking it. They then looked out over their people and slowly made the descent. My father, wearing his gold crown, was in a black tux and my mother, in her diamond crown as well, was in a beautiful pale pink almost a cream dress that hugged her curves stunningly.

I looked straight across from me to be met by my favorite emeralds. They were smoldering with love and he had my favorite crooked smile on his face. I felt calm instantly. My shoulders weren't tense, but now relaxed.

"And in tonight's honor, Princess Isabella and her escort Sir Edward of Apulia." Edward's reassuring smile enabled me to step forward, accept him arm, and look for the first time at the room. Bad idea.

The grand ballroom, used only for that reason, was decorated beautifully in gold and crystal. The oldest, and largest, crystal chandelier in the Underworld hung from the ceiling that was four stories high, casting a wondrous glow throughout the room. The painting on the ceiling was of the first royal dance. Below the gorgeous painting, almost mirroring it was hundreds of vampires who had come near and far to celebrate my return. They all had their heads bowed as Edward and I slowly descended the stairs.

The stairs opened onto the dance floor. The room was in three levels. The first level was the tables when the meal began. The second level was the dance floor. And the third was the orchestra, which was playing a beautiful melody.

All of the royals were on the floor waiting for Edward and me to walk to the middle and take our positions. Then the orchestra picked up. Edward placed a hand at my waist and I took his other hand. We began to spin around the floor. A wide smile was plastered to mine and Edward's faces. It felt like it was just Edward and me on the floor. No one was watching from the side and no one was dancing beside us. It was just us. Edward and I.

I couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of being home. Once hating balls and anything relating to a formal gathering, I found it shocking that I was enjoying myself. To know all these people had come to support me and they cared for me that much; it was exhilarating and simply amazing. My heart felt whole with the love that was pulsing through the room.

I still didn't feel like I was home though. I felt like this was all a dream. A teasing dream that is what it was. When I woke up, I would be back in that god-awful tree and sore as hell. But it was all so real. And when Edward leaned forward and whispered, "I love you," that just made it all the more dreamlike/real.

With a shiver, I decided that I was going to play along and enjoy myself. When I woke up, I woke up. But I might as well have a good time until then.

"I love you too," I smiled up at him through unwavering eyes. He returned it with my favorite crooked grin as we waltzed through the room; all eyes on us, but no care in the world.

A finger tapped on Edward's shoulder, slowing us to a stop. I turned to see Aro and my mother standing with beaming expressions.

"May I have this dance?" Aro asked me. I nodded and Edward handed me off to him. We swirled around the room, slower than Edward and I had gone.

"Getting old father?" I teased when he spun me gradually. Vampires were immortal if we chose to be because we choose when we stopped aging, if we wanted to that is. Aro had chosen a respectable age of forty to stop aging. He said it was a good age to stop because it showed that he held knowledge and should be listened to. I just thought he looked more like a dad.

"No, Isabella, I just want this moment to last forever."

"Me too," I replied as he spun me back to his arms.

We twirled in a comfortable silence through the room and laughing occasionally for no reason but pure bliss.

I danced with Emmett and several others; Caius, Markus, Carlisle, excreta. But I wasn't able to sneak in another dance with Edward before the meal was sat.

Edward smiled as he pulled my chair out for me. I was in the center of the gigantic table that sat all the nobles and was in the center of everyone on the third level. Edward sat next to me and Aro sat on my other side.

He stood, taking a glass of blood with him, and prepared to give a speech when the bells rang.

We were under attack.

**A/N: Oh the joy of a cliff hanger! I was debating at whether stopping it at 'when the bells rang' or how it ended, but I left it this way. That lets you know what the bells mean. I hope you enjoyed this! Outfits on my profile!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The bells were blaring and people were in a panic. Aro called for the guard and they were assembled in less than two minutes. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were with them.

I snuck out a side door and took the maid's stairs up to my level and made a quick bolt to my room. My trunk sat under my bed, awaiting to be opened. Then I started having second thoughts.

Should I fight for my kingdom?

Of course, the answer was yes, always. I shrugged off the second guessing and dug through the trunk for my suit. Ripping through it, I found weapons that would come in handy. A bow with venom-laced, vampire nail-tipped arrows; knives made from vampire bones; two silver swords.

I threw on my leather suit and sheathed my knives and swords. My bow was thrown over a shoulder with the quiver and I then made my way back to the ball room.

Those who were able to fight were lined up in military form and the others were heading for the cellar. My eyes locked with my father's and I shook my head once.

His eyes were hard as he moved swiftly through the line and came to stand before me. "Isabella, I will not have you fighting the Lycans. You have just returned and in very much need of rest. You're in no state to battle."

"But father, you do not know what state I am in. I am very much rested and I _need_ to fight with my people. It's only just," I argued.

Aro sighed heavily and he rubbed his forehead. "As you wish. But I want you leading the archers. Up on the high tower, away from the wall."

I nodded, that was as good as I was going to get. "Of course father, thank you. I will go now.""Isabella," he caught me in a strong hug. "Please be careful. I can't loose you again."

Squeezing him once more, I let go. "Always am father." With that, I disappeared through the line.

I didn't get far though. A hand reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to them. "Bella, don't go."

"Edward," I pleaded with my eyes. His emeralds were relentless though. "I have to. I just do."

"If you must," Edward's face fell. "I love you."

I smiled softly, "I love you, too." He bent his head down and kissed me passionately. His lips were gentle, yet urgent. His hold was strong, yet loving. Gah, he was just perfect. And he was making it harder for me to leave him here. I pulled away from his embrace with great difficulty. My body yearned to return to them, missing his touch too much. It seemed to scream at me to go back, but I resisted the urge to run off with him and hide from the world. Let them fight their pointless battles. But I stayed and kept by head held high. I was meant to be here. To fight. "I must go. Good-bye my love."

Edward frowned as I turned and ran through the doors of the castle and to a tower that was positioned in the front of the gates. Running to the top, I couldn't throw off the thought of what Jacob would think if he'd seen me and Edward's embrace.

The thought gave me shivers. I continued up to the top and took my post. Demetri, who had been in command of the archers, now stepped down to second-in-command.

"What's the outlook?" I asked him as he ended a conversation with a messenger from the wall.

"It's not good your highness," Demetri stated grimly.

I gave him a look to continue.

He sighed and looked out as if to see the hidden beasts that threatened our kingdom. Narrowing his eyes, Demetri answered, "Close to a thousand. And there are more coming from all over the Underworld. It looks like this is it."

I knew what he meant immediately. This was _the_ battle. We've been anticipating this for years. But only now, it was coming into play. And we were hopeless without other cities' help.

"Then we should fly the signal," I replied calmly.

The soldier nodded and flew off down the stairs. I heard a cry a minute later from the castle and the 'whoosh' of wings flapping. Demetri returned and took his post again.

My eyes were trained outside the wall on black lumps that were moving through the trees, preparing to rip through the Devil's Playground. That's what we called it anyway.

"How long do you think it will take reinforcements to arrive?" I broke the eerie silence that had settled over the tower.

There were three guards up there with me. All but the one I had been talking to averted there eyes back to the forest, their mouths shut tight. Demetri looked at me answered in a strained voice that seemed to bite the night air and stir the dark spirits that roamed the open field where so many had lost their lives; Lycans and vampires.

"Too late."

I took a deep, unneeded breath. The night felt suffocating as it closed in around us. Clouds rolled in to cover the full moon. The only noise came from the crackling of fire and the occasional creak of wood or metal scrapping.

But I kept my cool and notched my bow. "Well then. They know we're outnumbered, why don't they attack now?"

"We don't know," he replied with the same strained voice.

Just then, a howl erupted from the trees. It ripped through the air like a whip which caused me to gasp and double over.

A hand touched my shoulder. "Madame, are you okay?"

I was breathing heavy as I shook him off and stood. "Yes, I'm fine." But I wasn't. I knew who's howl that was. It was the one who saved me from more torture by the hands of a deranged wolf. But it was also the one who ripped my soul from my body. No, that never happened, my mind reminded me. I repressed the memories that seemed to be slamming in from all sides. I couldn't have a breakdown here, now.

My back straightened and I jutted my chin out. "I'm fine," I repeated, more for myself than the worried guards. They went back to their posts, but every other moment or so, I would feel eyes on my back.

"There!" I heard someone from the wall shout while pointing into the darkness. My eyes followed his stretched arm and found what the warning was about. A Lycan was pounding from the trees with a pack behind him.

The wall was bustling with action as they notched the triggers and sent flaming arrows to meet them. I raised my own bow and aimed at the night, counting in my head from when the first lighted arrow was launched.

_One, two… THREE!_

I let my arrow go and had another one ready in a second. Listening, I heard a "humph" as a Lycan fell. Peering out on the field confirmed I had hit the leader of the attack. Good. A small smile somehow tugged at my lips.

"This is going to be fun."

I heard the other archers on the tower mumble curses, calling me crazy and such. I just rolled my eyes and launched another after another into the air, hearing the thuds of bodies falling as my arrows connected with heads of Lycans.

"They're nearing the wall! Prepare your weapons!" Jasper yelled to the soldiers on the wall.

The wall erupted into shouts and chaos as they prepared for the oncoming attack. As the Lycans neared and they grew in number, the cross bows were unable to pick them off quick enough. My archers could only shoot so fast and were starting to run low on arrows. Our last resort for our bows of silver tipped arrows. The sounds of feet thundering closer dominated all other sounds.

Just then, the first Lycan threw himself on the wall. An archer on the wall knocked him off with a quick shot but more just kept coming up and soon the archer was over his head and pulled over the wall with a swipe of a large paw. Our first fallen soldier, I realized. It would be the first of many though.

I aimed and shot an arrow right between the eyes of the Lycan who had thrown the archer off. With a yelp of pain, he fell just as the archer had.

That Lycan was soon replaced by two others and more appeared over the wall, sending some shocked vampires flying in through the air. I watched Jasper and shot any Lycan who tried to sneak up on him while he fought two Lycan at a time. Reinforcements soon arrived and I zeroed in on Edward as he threw himself into the battle. Jasper would have to watch his own back now.

Edward was so graceful as he battled his way through the chaos and got to Jasper so they could fight back to back. I smiled to myself and went back to shooting Lycans down.

We ran out of arrows when the second wave of Lycans hit. "Isabella," I looked to Demetri who was throwing his bow down and unsheathing his sword, "we should help. I'll send for more arrows and archers. But you and I are more needed in battle on the wall."

I nodded and we took off down the stairs, taking them two at a time. We reached the bottom and took off in different directions; I went to the wall and he to find more arrows and able archers.

The stairs wound up to the top and I took them quickly. Reaching the top, I unsheathed both swords and jumped into the fight.

**A/N: Okay, so what do you think? A good place to stop the return of Underworld? He-he. Sorry I haven't updated. I truly am sorry. After dropping my Pre-AP Biology class so I could have time to write, my laptop's power cord went out. No joke. I was half way done with a new chapter for Lured when it happened. SO I apologize for the inconvenience. My mom has allowed me time here and there so I could work on my stories. This is my third story to be updated in the past month or two. So, thanks. Review please. I haven't gotten any for my other two stories. Kind of shocking because those are my two babies. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I slashed Lycan after Lycan, being sure to sever the head from the body. Wielding my swords back and forth, I worked my way through the hoard of the mess, towards Edward and Jasper.

Whilst beheading one hoary Lycan, I came across Emmett who was doing likewise to a brown one.

He beamed at me, "Nothing more blissful than killing Lycans, eh?"

A chuckle managed its way passed my lips and into the blood-tainted air. "Just worry about your own arse, will you?" And with that, I stabbed one sword through a sandy beast that had been leaping through the air, eyes fixed on Emmett's neck. "I swear these swines should be classified as vampires. They love blood almost as much as we do," I smirked and dove under more bodies, leaving Emmett laughing to himself to battle his own attackers again.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper's voice, shocked, ring out across the wall. Several Lycans stopped, mid-attack, to look in my direction. A few of those, who hadn't been slaughtered by the brief hesitation of assail, sent up a call into the night.

Jasper saw his mistake the same time my mind had registered what had just happened. "Get out!" He hissed, cutting monsters down as he made his way to me. His blonde curls brushed my cheek as he whispered harshly into my ear, "You should not be here. Didn't your father say to stay at the tower?"

I shrugged innocently, killing a Lycan as an excuse not to look at him. A circle of defense quickly surrounded us so we could speak. "We ran out of arrows…"

His jaw clenched. "That is not a good enough reason, Isabella." My eyes flared at that. How dare he call me that!

"Bella," he shook his head. "You should probably go down to the cellar with the humans. You'll be safe there." Jasper noticed the look of hostility crossing my face. "Now Bella, you saw what just happened. These damned brutes have one purpose tonight; find you and recapture you. We're doing our best to protect you. But it's a hopeless cause if you keep throwing yourself in the path of Makaria," Jasper quickly bowed his head and said a quiet, quick prayer to the Goddess of Death and the daughter of Hades, King of the Underworld. His look when it returned to me was stern, but loving. I understood his concern for my safety, but he needed to understand me.

"Jasper, I can't just go hideaway while people die because of me! I need to be up here, helping out. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't."

Jasper sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking around us and out over the wall. As he did so, his eyes grew wide. "They're retreating," he whispered on a shaky breath. My head snapped up at this. I looked out over no man's land to see that the Lycans were in fact backing away into the black forest. They left those on the wall to die.

As our troops finished off the stranded Lycans, Jasper accompanied me to the tower. We scanned the forest with acute senses, searching for the beasts. Edward and Emmett soon joined us.

"Anything new?" Edward asked, kissing my forehead before going to stand beside Jasper.

Jasper shook his head, "No. They all retreated and I'm guessing they've gathered behind the large rock there," and pointed.

"Right," Edward nodded, thinking. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. This was getting us nowhere.

We needed to be discussing war plans; not sitting around wondering why the hell they had all went running. The Lycans were idiots for allowing time for the other armies to arrive and aid us in the fight. They should have continued the attack with their numbers so outnumbering ours. I shook my head with a frustrated sigh. It just didn't make any sense.

All of a sudden, a horrid feeling washed over me. I felt like I was going to be sick. I quickly rushed over to the side of the tower and hurled. Edward was there in a flash, holding my hair back as I choked. As the droplets plummeted into the impending darkness, I see the color of red glisten in the flickering light of a few torches on the wall. The shining light seemed to reflect a taunting smile that had been haunting me for weeks…

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked as I wiped my mouth. I shook my head and took a seat with shaky legs. "Bella," he murmured, kneeling in front of me. Edward raised a hand to cup my face while the other pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I dunno," I mumbled. "I don't feel so good…" and then I fainted.

"Are you sure?" I vaguely heard my father's voice demand in a hushed whisper.

I groggily rubbed at my eyes. My hands fumbled with the blankets and I rolled over, stuffing my face into the pillow.

A throat cleared and they replied quietly, "I'm positive, my Lord."

I heard my mother gasp, her loud sobs annoyed me. I wanted her to stop. It was rather loud and my head hurt. I sat up in bed and pushed my curtains back. "Honestly, can no one get some-" I broke off mid-sentence as I intercepted the looks I was receiving from my family. "What?"

My father stood, huffed, and walked out arrogantly. Emmett snarled and rushed out after him, yelling something about him being a prick. "Isabella," my mother hiccupped, looking at me in disbelief. "How could you?" And she walked out.

How could I what? My eyes turned to the healer expectantly. He yelped and ran out.

Well, this was lovely.

I sighed, pacing my room. I was locked in here with no reason as to why. No one visited but a human maid I'd never seen before who collected my sheets and left. It's been two weeks. I haven't drunk a sip of blood since the Lycans attacked the night of my welcome home party. And needless to say, I was thirsty. No, thirsty wasn't the correct term. I was dying of dehydration. Every time that damn maid came in, my eyes fixed on her neck hungrily. I thought of tearing it open and reveling in the taste of her life force. But no, I didn't drink human blood. I was on a strict animal diet. One slip and I'd have to start all over, and it would take a lot of time to get back to the way I was now.

Two weeks is also the amount of time since the Lycans attacked. Well, from what I could gather. If the castle had been breached between that amount of time, then I would have heard some commotion about it and I probably would have been moved from my room to the cellar.

Every morning for these few weeks, I've been sick to my stomach. I had no idea what was wrong with me. I didn't even begin to fathom it. But when you're stuck in a bare room for two weeks with no vampire contact whatsoever, your mind wanders and you become desperate for answers; why you're in here, what did you do wrong?

Those thoughts were constantly circling my mind, no matter the amount effort I dedicated to erasing them. It was maddening, to say the least.

I missed Edward. After the length of time apart, we'd finally come together again just to be ripped from each other's arms again… Only this time by my father. I knew it was he who had incarcerated me. It wasn't fair for him to do this to me. He, of all people, should know what I went through. What I still go through…

But he refuses to listen to my pleas. Yes, I pleaded. I begged on my knees at the foot of my door for hours during the first week. I was relentless. My cries echoed throughout the castle, I knew he had heard me; him and everyone else staying at the castle. I wondered how my loved ones felt about that…

My father didn't feel anything, so it seemed. He did nothing. Never once did he show his face in my chambers. Nor had he sent word to me, explaining why I was left here, to whither until there was nothing left of me but a leather exterior. I grimaced at that thought. No, I won't let that happen.

The door creaked opened; my eyes darted up as the aroma of blood drifted to me. It was the human maid again, come to collect my grubby laundry that was actually immaculate since I never messed. My orbs fixed on her throat. Her blood pounded with each breath, each beat of her heart. I could just imagine the red liquid running through her veins as it made its cycle through the respiratory process, supplying her the oxygen she needed to live. The carotid artery pulsated with the rich substance.

I swear I was practically drooling as she approached my bed. In my mind, I pictured swiping at her throat. But no, that was too messy, too much blood wasted. No, the better way was just to sink my fangs into her neck. I'm sure I could control her long enough to subdue the screams. But I wanted it now; there was no time for mind control.

I processed this all in the quantity of time it took her to reach my bed. A purr vibrated in my chest as she leaned over, lifting one corner of the bed spread.

Finally, unleashing the monster that I am from within, the purr turned to a growl that ripped through me and I lunged for her. She didn't have time to scream as my teeth sank into her soft pelt. Oh, sweet blood! It rushed down my throat as I gulped hungrily. A scream worked its way up and out of her mouth while I continued to drink greedily. I had no conscious if she were to die, just the more blood for me if I drained her bone dry.

Suddenly, I was yanked away, thrown against a wall. The screaming stopped as the maid fainted. A soldier caught her in his arms and walked out. The other was staring at me, waiting to see if I'd attack. I didn't recognize him, though there was a fleeting memory that possessed his features within.

I hissed and backed away into a corner, where I crumpled into myself and let the tear ducts pour when I realized what I had done. The ramifications could be catastrophic. I knew instantly that my chances of being freed were just quashed. But the more present idea was of the damage I had done to that most unfortunate maid.

I was a monster. I should be locked up. I didn't deserve the privilege of my chambers. I belonged in the dungeons with the others.

A sigh snapped me from my self-absorbed haze. I looked up and saw the soldier standing there with a contemplative expression on his face. "This isn't right…" he muttered, shaking his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly, my voice cracking. I hadn't spoke for a week, finally giving up on my hopeless protests.

His eyes found mine. "What they're doing to you. Do you know why their doing this?" If he had asked the latter in a more objective voice, I would have been optimistic about this vampire and his knowledge. But he was curious with his query, he had wanted to know why himself. I shook my head in response.

He glanced at the door, back at me and then walked over to the door and whispered a few things about staying to keep me controlled to the guard outside. The vampire closed the door then took a seat in a chair across the room from me.

We stared at each other for some time, neither making a noise nor moving an inch. Finally, I broke the ice. "What's your name?"

"Nahuel, my lady," Nahuel bowed in his chair, not quite formal, but fair enough. I wasn't one to criticize a bow, I hated them too much as it was.

"It's pleasant to meet you, Nahuel," I nodded. He did look very familiar… Nahuel must be in either first rank or an archer. "So tell me, Nahuel, what are you doing _here_?"

Nahuel shrugged again nonchalantly. "I thought you could use some company."

"That was thoughtful of you."

He nodded, "my pleasure."

We sat in silence for a while, not an awkward silence, but just silence. There wasn't any tension pressing on us. It was just two people who were earning for company. Goddess knows a soldier needed one… They never had any time off. Well, unless you were one of the elite. Even then they devoted most of their week to training. But when you're a soldier of lower rank, mostly because of your bloodline, you're with the troop twenty four seven.

I studied him so I could develop some reason as to why he was here. Nahuel considered me as well. I noticed that he didn't look at me like I was royalty, but as a person, which meant a lot to me. We observed each other through the impending silence that neither of us chose to acknowledge.

"Nahuel," I interrupted the lack of conversation, "do you have any idea why I'm in here?"

He shook his head with a slight shrug. "No more than you, my lady. Though there are a few rumors circulating…" Nahuel said the latter in a quiet, thoughtful voice. But he shook his head, staring at the ground with a humored expression and let out a chuckle. "No, it's not true."

"What's not true?"

Nahuel's eyes found mine again and I became slightly frightened by the warning in them. "It's nothing good about you, my lady. They really shouldn't speak so horrid of a princess. It's not proper."

"Who are 'they'?" I asked intriguingly.

"The guards, help, anyone with a knack of gossip, Lady Isabella," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

I took a steadying breath and decided to continue my interrogation. "And what have they been saying about me?" When his only response was the shake of his head, I pressed further. "As your future Queen, I demand to know what is being said about me." I hated using that as an excuse, but I had to know. More often than not, the castle's gossip was true. It was too common for a maid to overhear important matters or of secret engagements and to spread the information to any with ears. Nothing was secret for long in a palace full of ears.

With a sigh, Nahuel rubbed his eyes and said quietly, "They say you're pregnant."

The force of the shock wave that hit me sent me back against the back of my chair. A frigid sob racked my chest. No, they were wrong this time! They had to be. They just had to. But then my conscience decided, then, to throw all the cards on the table. Particular cards stood out more than some. Like my being sick in the mornings, my father's choice to lock me in my room with no blood – leaving me to starve and I shouldn't forget the nightmare of Jacob and his haunting eyes. A shudder rippled down my spine with the thought of it. No, it wasn't true! None of it!

"Lady Isabella?" Nahuel asked worriedly, standing now. I shook my hand for him to sit, and then used said hand to run through the knots in my hair while I thought about the possibilities.

So, what if I _was _pregnant? _Who_ was the father? The last time I checked, I was a virgin. I think. Again, brown eyes clouded my vision; a white smile taunting me as he moved over my body. No, no, no! This wasn't right.

A pain in my abdomen had me doubled over in an instant. I ran over to the wash and emptied what little blood I had drank from my earlier feeding frenzy.

So, maybe I was pregnant; with a Lycan's child, none the less.

**A/N:** I am SO sorry. I don't even think I want to list excuses this time. It's just uncalled for. Can I just say softball season is hectic with three games a week and then add testing for school this past month? I've taken the Biology EOC, the ADP (it's for Algebra 2 kids), the AP US History exam, and countless other in-class tests. Anyways… It was a thrill to dive back into the Underworld/Twilight series. Eclipse is coming out soon :D Aren't you excited? I'm excited to critique it! It's so fun critiquing movies! Ha-ha. So, Read and Review? 3


End file.
